Two of a kind
by stranger12
Summary: Discontinued PG just in case Gohan has a twin sister... Her name's Leena. Gorgeous, strong and simply adorable... Reasons why a certain teacher falls for her... And Gohan falls for a girl who pretends not to like him back, but...
1. Introducing the facts

Two of a kind... - by stranger12  
  
Hello! There I was, again, thinking of a Dragon Ball Z story I could eventually write. Here it is! Gohan has a twin sister... Strong and gorgeous! They are going to high school... And... There are tragedies that came into their lives...  
  
PS: Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.  
  
PS2: Hum... Not sure about making Videl and Gohan a couple... It's just that... I never REALLY saw sparks flying between them, so I don't really consider them to be a good couple to work with. Sorry for the G/V lovers.  
  
PS3: Romance... I need to get Leena (Gohan's sister) a good and nice guy... Hum...  
  
PS4: Ocasional and light swearing.  
  
Notes:  
  
"Words" - regular conversation  
  
Words - thoughts  
  
//Words// - conversations through thoughts  
  
*Words* - actions (rarely used)  
  
'Words' - quotations and such  
  
Chapter 001: Introducing the facts  
  
Sometime after the marriage of Goku and Chi Chi, Son Gohan, named after Goku's foster grandfather, was born. That part of the Son family story everyone knew... But Gohan was not Chi Chi and Goku's only child to be born that sunny day... Leena...  
  
"Oh, Goku! Isn't she gorgeous?" - Chi Chi, very moved, asked her husband. He gave the little Leena the infamous Son grin as he held the almost sleeping Gohan.  
  
"Yes, the most beautiful girl in the world... After you" - Chi Chi blushed and kissed her husband lightly on the lips - "What's her name?"  
  
"Can we come in?" - asked the nervous Ox King, Chi Chi's father. Heads popped in the door frame: all of Goku's friends were there to see his and Chi Chi's child... Er... Children for the first time.  
  
"Sure!" - Goku exclaimed. Gohan woke up at once and looked at the strangers. He smiled.  
  
"Oh... Look at her..." - Bulma said, looking at Leena (no, they haven't named her nor Gohan, but it's easier this way, right?) - "She's so gorgeous, Chi Chi!"  
  
"Yes, she is..."  
  
"And what are their names?" - Kurilin asked.  
  
"Why don't you name my little grandson Gohan, like your grandfather, Goku?" - suggested the Ox King.  
  
"That's a great idea! Gohan... Son Gohan..." - the little boy laughed lightly - "Gohan it is. Grandpa would be happy"  
  
"I'm sure he is, Goku" - said Chi Chi nicely. She looked at her little girl - "Now, what should we name you, little one?" - the girl giggled sweetly - "Oh, she's so cute, Goku!"  
  
"What was your mother's name, Chi Chi?" - he asked her.  
  
"Leena..."  
  
"So... Does Son Leena seem like such a bad name?" - he asked grinning. Chi Chi smiled to Leena.  
  
"Leena..." - the little one giggled once again - "As beautiful and lovely as mommy"  
  
"Yes, she is" - said the Ox King with tears on his small eyes - "As beautiful and sweet and lovely as my dear Leena"  
  
Leena and Gohan... My dear children... - Chi Chi thought taking Gohan in her arms as well. She smiled when Leena reached for Gohan's hand and they giggled lightly.  
  
"They're gonna be the greatest fighters in the world!" - Goku cried happily.  
  
"Of course not!" - Chi Chi snapped - "Leena is going to be the most beautiful and smart girl in this world, and Gohan is going to be the most handsome and smart boy in this world! None of them is going to be fighter, do you hear me, Son Goku? I will not allow you to drag my two cuties into this whole... Fighting and life threating situations, alright?"  
  
"But, Chi Chi, I was just..."  
  
"No!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Years passed by... Gohan and Leena were four years old. Radditz came, kidnapped Gohan, and Goku almost died. And 'almost' because Leena saved him. She tagged along with her father and Piccolo, and ended up using some sort of hidden power to freeze her uncle and, this way, give Goku and Piccolo the chance to kill him. And so they did.  
  
Amazed by Leena and Gohan's powers in such a young age, Piccolo took them both to train for an entire year, due to the fact that two new Saiyans were arriving an year after.  
  
Goku and the others trained really hard, and were actually helped by Bulma who, bored, built this Gravity Room, where they would change the atmosphere gravity with ease, and, this way, train just as much as they would outside of it, but they'd train harder, considering the high level of gravity.  
  
The year passed by and the two Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, arrived on Earth.  
  
Fight, fight, fight... Easy stuff. Vegeta killed Nappa and fought Goku. He let the evil Saiyan go. And so he did.  
  
"Is he ever coming back, nii - chan?" - Leena asked Gohan. She looked thoughtful at the sky.  
  
"No..." - Gohan started looking at his dear sister - "But I think that's not the last time we'll see of him, you know?"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Soon, they went to Planet Namek. There, they met and fought Frieza and his whole army. In the end, Goku turned to a Super Saiyan for the first time.  
  
Years and years passed once again...  
  
Mirai Trunks... The androids... Cell... The Cell Games...  
  
When Goku was about to transport Cell and himself to Mr. Kaioh's planet, Leena...  
  
"Daddy! Don't! He... He can... Cell can become whole again!" - Leena cried. Goku stopped and looked at her.  
  
"What are you...?"  
  
"He can... He's an android, daddy... He's not a simple living being... He can... He's like Piccolo..."  
  
"Oh, found out, little Leena?" - Cell said amused - "Then... Die" - he sent Leena a Ki blast. It was so powerful and fast no one would be able to save her. But...  
  
"Leena!" - Goku and everyone else, including Vegeta, yelled. But then... Gold...  
  
"Super... Saiyan..." - she whispered after blocking the Ki blast with amazing ease. Cell's eyes widened as he felt the girl's ki rising.  
  
"Not... Possible..."  
  
//Daddy, would you please, step aside? Nii - chan, I'll freeze Cell and then, just... Kill him, okay?//  
  
"Leena..."  
  
"Go, nii - chan" - she said smiling when Goku stepped away from Cell.  
  
Gohan took his father's place and faced Cell. Leena froze him and gave Gohan the single chance to end it once and for all. And so, he did. And... Cell was gone forever.  
  
"Leena..." - Gohan whispered as he watched his sister's Super Saiyan transformation still on. She was very beautiful indeed, and, different from all of the other Super Saiyans, her hair was down, but even then, bright as if it was made of pure gold. Her eyes were the most amazing thing in the world... Sky blue... Stunning...  
  
"Leena" - Goku said, running to her and hugging her lightly - "You're... So... Beautiful..."  
  
"Really?" - the girl asked blushed and smiling.  
  
"But of course! Don't you guys agree?" - the whole gang blushed slightly, noticing how beautiful Leena looked as a Super Saiyan and, truthly, even normally. She was still ten, yes, but she'd soon grow up to be... A woman. Oh, Kami...  
  
"Daddy!" - she exclaimed embarrassed and very blushed. She laughed and hugged her father real tight.  
  
"But you are!"  
  
"Hey, guys, let's go back home, huh?" - Gohan said - "Mom is gonna freak if we don't go back soon"  
  
"You're right, sport. Let's go"  
  
The whole Z gang went to the Son house, even Vegeta, who was still very impressed with Gohan's power and Leena's strange powers, and they celebrated the death of Cell.  
  
But... Tragedy followed the celebration...  
  
Chi Chi was pregnant with another child. Happiness was all over the faces of the members of the Son family. But... But...  
  
"No! Chi Chi..." - Goku whispered. His wife... Died. It had been an entire day... Her body was still lying on the couple bed.  
  
"We'll get her back, won't we... Daddy?" - Gohan asked his father, who sobbed.  
  
"No" - Leena said serious. Her brother and father turned to face her, seeing a sadness they could never describe - "Mommy wouldn't..."  
  
//You're right, my child// - Chi Chi's voice was heard.  
  
//Who... Mommy?// - Leena said.  
  
//Well, yeah! Who else?//  
  
//Chi Chi...// - Goku said.  
  
//Goku... Gohan... Leena... I just wanted you to know I don't want you to bring me back to life//  
  
//What? But... Mom!//  
  
//No, Gohan... My death was natural... And, besides... Daddy is here. And... Well, I know it'll be hard on you guys, but... Please...//  
  
//Mom...//  
  
//Chi Chi...//  
  
//I'll talk to Bulma... Ask her if you guys can go and be with her... I'm sure she'll go for it...//  
  
//But...//  
  
//No, please... Well, I gotta go. If you can, come visit me, okay?//  
  
"Mom..." - Gohan fell on the floor, and so did Goku.   
  
//Leena, honey?//  
  
//Yeah, mommy?//  
  
//Would you mind keeping an eye on the boys? They are three now, after all//  
  
//I know...//  
  
//Make sure Goku doesn't get into fights with Vegeta...//  
  
//Just when they're sparing//  
  
//Yes...// - Chi Chi paused for a moment - //What do you think we should do about your little brother's name?//  
  
//Hum... How about... Son Goten?//  
  
//Nice name, Leena. Oh, by the way!//  
  
//Yeah, mommy?//  
  
//While you're living at Bulma's, make sure you, Gohan and little Goten study a lot, okay?//  
  
//I know that, mommy//  
  
//Yes, you do... Well, and... Don't forget to get a life, honey! Don't spend your life sparing, fighting and studying, okay? Well... I was just thinking...//  
  
//Yes?//  
  
//Once you and Gohan are so smart, you could help Bulma out. Waht do you think?//  
  
//That sounds great, mommy!//  
  
//Yeah... Oh, gotta go! Take care of the two babies, okay?//  
  
//Only two?//  
  
//Gohan is not such a baby, you know, but Goku and Goten... Oh, boy...// - Leena giggled, and Goku and Gohan looked at her.  
  
//You're right, mom//  
  
//I know. Well, bye-bye, honey!//  
  
"Bye, mommy!" - with that, Chi Chi's voice vanished.  
  
"What...?" - Goku tried to ask.  
  
"Mommy was telling me to do some stuff..."  
  
"Like... Taking care of us?" - Gohan said smiling a bit.  
  
"Yeah. And... Well, how about Son Goten?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For the baby's name, daddy!"  
  
"Oh... It's... Great!"  
  
"I thought you'd say that! Oh, and we should start packing..."  
  
"What for?" - Gohan asked.  
  
"Mom said she'd talk to Bulma... Ask her if... She'd take us in... She told you that"  
  
"Why would we...?" - Goku asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure... I guess she thinks we'll do better in the city... Besides, it'd be better for you, daddy, to spar with uncle Vegeta... And you too, nii - chan"  
  
"She... Said that?" - Gohan asked silently.  
  
"Not really..." - Leena paused and started remembering her mother's words - "Well, she also told me to make sure you and Goten are studying hard"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me too, of course, but mommy ALWAYS trusted me more than she did you"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Well, she did, nii - chan. Besides, you're a guy, and... If you hadn't noticed, I'm a girl. Obviously she trusts me more"  
  
"Yeah... Well, that may be... But, even so..."  
  
"Oh, and she told us to use our great intelect and help Bulma. Another reason for us to go live with Bulma"  
  
"How do you know she'd gonna go for it?"  
  
"'Cause she will, nii - chan"  
  
"But..."  
  
"She will. She loves us. And we love her. We take care of each other, don't we?"  
  
"I suppose we do"  
  
"So there you go! And, to boost, we won't be so far away from... Well, everything! I'll be able to go shopping..."  
  
"With what money?"  
  
"Oh, nii - chan... We'll think about it later, okay? Now, please, let's pack!"  
  
"But..." - they felt a Ki approaching. Vegeta.  
  
"Uncle Vegeta!" - Leena cried. Than, she opened the window and flew away. Sighing, Goku picked up Goten. Gohan and them followed Leena. Man, was she a piece of work, sometimes. She actually liked Vegeta!  
  
"Kakarot, Gohan" - Vegeta said a bit blushed, with Leena hanging onto his neck, hugging him tight. And she was also grinning like a fool. Kami...  
  
"Hey, Vegeta! Look, look at the little one!" - he ran to Vegeta and showed Goten, who grinned. Vegeta looked disgusted.  
  
"Oh. Another brat... And... I... Your... Mate..." - Goku and Gohan looked sad - "I... I..."  
  
"You're sorry, aren't you, uncle Vegeta?" - Leena said in a sweet tone. Vegeta blushed harder.  
  
"Ah..." - was all he said about it - "Bulma told me to come here and... Eh... Help... Packing... You're going to our house..."  
  
"See, daddy?" - Leena said brightly - "I knew Bulma would take us in!"  
  
"Your mate sure cared about you... Kakarot" - Vegeta said, sounding almost... Nice.  
  
"Uncle Vegeta!" - Leena was off of his neck... For now - "Come on...!" - she pulled and dragged him, literally speaking, to the Son house. Goku smiled looking up to the sky.  
  
"What's up, dad?"  
  
"Leena is growing... And so are you..."  
  
"Yeah... We are..."  
  
"Chi Chi..." - Goku whispered with tears on his eyes - "She..."  
  
"I know, dad..."  
  
"Nii - chan! Daddy! Come on! If you don't come at this exact moment, I'll make sure you don't eat for the entire WEEK, did you two hear me? I'll let uncle Vegeta have your share!" - they heard Leena yell. Almost instantly, they were inside the house, the girl telling Vegeta to do this and that. It was quite funny to see him, the so proud and arrogant Saiyan Prince, being told what to do. And by a girl, a kid! Wow!  
  
After about thirty minutes, the Son family was ready to move and to move on... Goku put Chi Chi's body next to a tree and buried her. He didn't know better. She should be around their home, no matter what. And she would. Soon enough, they left the small house and Goku transported them all to the Capsule Corp.  
  
"Goku... Gohan... Leena..." - Bulma said in a sad voice. She ran to the Son family, now broken because there was no Chi Chi... - "I'm so, so sorry for Chi Chi... She..."  
  
"Don't worry, Bulma!" - Leena said smiling like a Son always did in hard moments - "She'll look after us... From heaven. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"But... Leena..."  
  
"Mommy wouldn't... She doesn't want us to cry over her... No... Besides..." - she bit her lip while smiling - "We've got Goten to take care of"  
  
"Oh..." - Bulma went to Gohan, who held his little brother - "He's... Just like you, Goku..."  
  
"Ah... Yeah, he is..." - Goku said softly.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? I've set you guys rooms... One each, of course... Come"  
  
Soon, the Son family was mixed with the Briefs family...  
  
Trunks liked to play with Goten, although they had an year of difference. Gohan started sparing with Goku and Vegeta everyday, but not all day, because Leena always made him go and study... No matter what. Boy, she could be sweet and childish, but sometimes she was so much like Chi Chi...  
  
Leena enjoyed the life in the city. Bulma and the Gohan's twin spent quite a while out shopping or just walking around. And the rest of the time, they were inside of one of Bulma's labs, where Leena helped the older woman. They were some pair.  
  
And soon... Years had passed... Goten was no longer a baby, but a healthy and cheerful seven year old, Trunks was a strong and prankster eight year old, Gohan was a handsome and kind seventeen year old, and... Leena was... She was just... Perfect. Oh, Kami, was she something...  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"This is only the begining"  
  
Yeap... It is only the begining... And prepare to get tired - almost - of reading, 'cause the next fic has about 20 pages, considering my usual configuration at Word. Hope anxiously for reviews! One, at least! I wanna have something to write under the next chapter...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PS: I hate html stuff. A lot. 


	2. Meeting new people

Two of a kind... - by stranger12  
  
Hello! There I was, again, thinking of a Dragon Ball Z story I could eventually write. Here it is! Gohan has a twin sister... Strong and gorgeous! They are going to high school... And... There are tragedies that came into their lives...  
  
PS: Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.  
  
PS2: Hum... Not sure about making Videl and Gohan a couple... It's just that... I never REALLY saw sparks flying between them, so I don't really consider them to be a good couple to work with. Sorry for the G/V lovers.  
  
PS3: Romance... I need to get Leena (Gohan's sister) a good and nice guy... Hum...  
  
PS4: Ocasional and light swearing.  
  
Notes:  
  
"Words" - regular conversation  
  
Words - thoughts  
  
//Words// - conversations through thoughts  
  
*Words* - actions (rarely used)  
  
'Words' - quotations and such  
  
Chapter 002: Meeting new people  
  
Son Gohan and Leena... New students... At OSH - Orange Star High -, a high school located in... Satan City...  
  
"Why, Bulma?" - Gohan asked one more time. The older woman sighed irritated - "And why did you agree on this so fast, Leena?"  
  
"Because, nii - chan. Just because" - Leena replied, smiling.  
  
"Oh, come on! It's not like we actually need it!"  
  
"Mom told me to make sure her three kids were always studying hard. And I will, nii - chan"  
  
"But...!"  
  
"No 'buts', dear Gohan. No, no! We're going to OSH starting tomorrow. Which DOES remind me... We gotta take the tests today after we... Uh... Register"  
  
"Leena!"  
  
"Nii - chan, must I remind you that I can freeze you and simply MAKE you come with me? Or... No... Can't freeze you... You gotta take the test... Well, in that case, I can still ask uncle Vegeta to MAKE you come... And you know how uncle Vegeta is so nice to me, don't you? He always does what I ask him to" - Gohan gulped.  
  
"You're meaner than Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks together" - he said.  
  
"Oh, that's not nice, nii - chan! Bulma is very nice, and so is Trunks! And uncle Vegeta is one of the nicest people in the universe!" - Vegeta, coming in and obviously listening to the conversation, blushed deeply. Bulma, seeing this, giggled.  
  
"What is going on?" - he said. Leena, brighting up and opening a huge smile, ran to him and hugged him tight, as she always did. He blushed harder - "Eh... Leena?"  
  
"Yes, uncle Vegeta?" - she had stars in her eyes, and the Saiyan Prince simply couldn't make her sad by telling her to stay away. Oh, boy...  
  
"Whatever. Brat, Leena, let's go already" - Leena smiled, but Gohan seemed confused.  
  
"Go... Where?"  
  
"Haven't told them yet, Bulma?"  
  
"Of course I have, Vegeta, but Gohan kept telling he didn't want to go to school, so I forgot to tell him you were going to take them there"  
  
"Say what again?"  
  
"Oh, Gohan... Please? Vegeta is more... Sutable for this. I can't go, and Goku... Well, he's going too, so..."  
  
"Dad is going too?"  
  
"Of course! He is, after all, your father, Gohan!"  
  
"Yeah, of course he is, but even so..."  
  
"Hey, you guys're ready?" - Goku asked coming in the room. Vegeta sighed and Leena ran to her father, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"If Gohan stops with the stupidity, then yeah" - Vegeta growled.  
  
"Okay, okay! Kami..."  
  
Soon enough, Son Goku, Gohan and Leena, plus Briefs Vegeta left the Capsule Corp. To Satan City... To the OSH...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four strangers to the Satan City arrived in the former Orange Star City, home of the so called World Champion, which was a clear and very obvious joke to all of the Z fighters and friends.  
  
Leena looked hapily around her, hanging onto Vegeta's arm. Goku was pretty much like Leena, but Gohan looked pretty bored. And none of them seemed to notice the many and many lustful looks people were sending them.  
  
They finally reached OSH. Fortunately for them, it was not yet the end of the school day, so the students were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Isn't this just the prettiest place we could go to, nii - chan?" - Leena said cheerfully. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"Uncle Vegeta, what to you think of this place?"  
  
"This is what you call a school?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Not that bad, considering what my schools were like"  
  
"Oh, yeah... Daddy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't you think this is a nice school?"  
  
"Yeah... I guess it is..."  
  
"And we are going to be here everyday starting tomorrow..." - Gohan looked almost... Disgusted.  
  
"Finally!" - he said when they got to the school's office. The secretary quickly took Leena and Gohan to a private room, where they'd take their entrance exams.  
  
"Nervous, nii - chan?"  
  
"No... You?" - he looked surprised at her. Leena... Nervous?  
  
"A little... And... Scared..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause... We've never been around people our age before... Just... Well... Friends of daddy..."  
  
"Yeah... I know... But we... You'll do okay, Leena. I know that for sure"  
  
"Oh, so are you, nii - chan"  
  
"Thanks" - as they finished their quick conversation, the secretary entered the room and handed them their tests and a pen, then sat in front of them and they started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay... Already?" - thirty minutes... That's how long the Son twins took to finish their exams. Strangely, they finished right at the same moment. The secretary couldn't believe it! Half an hour! Most took almost four to seven hours!  
  
They left the small room and the secretary left the two Sons to Goku and Vegeta. She went to the so called Score Machine, where a test could be put and then, the results of it would come out right away, no long waiting periods required.  
  
"How did you do?" - asked Goku grinning.  
  
"Okay, I guess" - Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah. It was easy enough" - Leena said already on Vegeta's arm.  
  
They waited for about three minutes until the secretary came to them. Boy, did she look... Surprised  
  
"Perfect" - she said.  
  
"What is?" - Leena asked.  
  
"Your... Scores... Perfect. 100%"  
  
"Really? Oh, that's so good, isn't it, nii - chan?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, I... I'm sorry, I need your names and..." - they gave her all of their info and they were soon out of there.  
  
"I don't know where you two got so much smartness from" - Vegeta commented - "Don't know about your mother, but Kakarot... Not possible that you got that from him"  
  
"Hey! Take that back!"  
  
"Not gonna happen"  
  
"Daddy, uncle Vegeta, come on, don't fight!" - Leena said. She finally noticed there were quite a number of students looking at them. She smiled nicely - "There are so many students here!"  
  
"Of course, Leena. What did you think? It's a big city, and this is their only school" - Gohan said rolling his eyes, a bit annoyed by the looks he was finally noticing.  
  
"It is?" - Leena said innocently.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Kami, let's go already!" - Vegeta growled, very annoyed by the students staring at them.  
  
"Shouldn't we..."  
  
"No, Leena, come on!" - and with that, the foursome left OSH in a blink of eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nii - chan! Nee - chan!" - little Goten, a Goku miniature, cried - "You can't go to school!"  
  
"Oh, yes we do, Goten" - Leena said sweetly, yet firm - "We must have a... Good education outside of home as well" - Think I'll keep to myself mommy's words... 'Don't forget to get a life, honey!'  
  
"But... I'll be all alone..."  
  
"What about daddy?"  
  
"Oh... Yeah! Daddy!" - little Goten stopped crying and ran to his father, eating an enormous sandwich with Gohan and Vegeta (each with their own sandwich). Leena sighed relieved.  
  
"What is... It... Goten?" - Goku asked between bites.  
  
"You're gonna stay home, won't you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You won't go anywhere like nii - chan and nee - chan, are you?"  
  
"No, I sure won't, little one" - he split his sandwich in two (that's love!) and gave one half to Goten - "Eat up, Goten!"  
  
"Thank you, daddy!" - he sat on the table and started eating.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you like the school, Leena?" - Bulma asked when the girl entered the lab. Leena went to Bulma's side.  
  
"A lot! It's so pretty there!"  
  
"Really? You know, I went there..."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes. There's actually a lab there, a Science lab, named after me"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh, you're so good, Bulma!" - the older woman blushed.  
  
Man, she sure knows how to make someone blush  
  
"Yeah... Thanks. So... Is Gohan more up to it?"  
  
"Not really. He's a little cranky..."  
  
"As usual"  
  
"Yeah, I know..." - Leena caught the capsule flying from Mr. Briefs's hand and smiled - "Is this that new car?"  
  
"Well, yes, Leena" - he said sweetly. Leena went to him, handed him the capsule and took Blackie (what's that cat's name, anyway? Well, I'll call him 'Blackie' whenever he shows up, okay?) from his shoulder. It yawned and brushed its head against the girl's face. She giggled.  
  
"It's amazing..."  
  
"What is, sir?" - Leena asked caressing the cat.  
  
"You're the only one Blackie ever lets himself get caught by, besides me"  
  
"Oh... Well... I like you too, Blackie!" - the cat yawned again and seemed to smile.  
  
"Oh, yes! Would you help me a bit, Leena?"  
  
"With what?" - she put Blackie back to Mr. Briefs's shoulder.  
  
"The design of this engine is okay, I guess, but... There's something missing... Would you care to help me?"  
  
"Of course, sir! Do you have a pencil?"  
  
The girl is good... Maybe... She could be even better than Bulma, and my daughter is a genius! Gohan is good too, but he doesn't spend as much time here as Leena. Oh, she's a blessing... And she's gorgeous...  
  
"How about this, sir?" - Leena asked after five minutes. Mr. Briefs snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the design. He smiled.  
  
"That's just it, Leena! Very, very, very good, girl!"  
  
"Thank you, sir" - she put the pencil down - "Now... What are you gonna name it? Does it have a name already?"  
  
She helps me and Bulma since she and her family came here... She designed so many and many and many things... And... Hum...  
  
"Well, no, it doesn't have a name, yet. We're kinda still working on it... Aren't we, Bulma?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do we have a name for this car over here"  
  
"Not really. We have suggestions, but nothing conclusive. Why? Did you have a good idea, dad?"  
  
"I think so... Just need your approval" - he went to her and whispered on her ear - "How about... Son Leena?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She helps us a lot" - he continued, still whispering. Leena was entertaining herself playing wih Blackie, which flew from Mr. Briefs shoulder moments before - "And for years and years"  
  
"You're right... But... In that case..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give her name to a car is nothing. And, besides, Gohan helps us too. Unfair to do this to him"  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right... Then what?"  
  
"How about... The Son collection?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That collection of cars and stuff... We're going to release the names of the items and the collection Friday, in just three days... How about it?"  
  
"Very good, Bulma! I'm sure that at least Leena will like it very much. I mean, Goku and Goten won't even notice it, and Gohan will probably hate it, but Leena..."  
  
"What did I do?" - she asked.  
  
"Did you... Hear anything else?" - Bulma asked, cautiously.  
  
"No... Only my name. What is it?" - she was childish indeed, sometimes.  
  
"Oh, no... Nothing at all, Leena. We were simply..."  
  
"We can't tell. It'll ruin the great surprise, honey!" - Leena frowned - "What is it, Leena?"  
  
"Could you... Not call me that, Bulma?" - she said silently.  
  
"Sure... But... Why?"  
  
"Mommy called me that..."  
  
"Kami... I'm so... So sorry, Leena..." - she hugged the girl.  
  
"It's okay, Bulma. Really" - she opened a Son smile.  
  
Leena... You're the strong one in the Son family... Even more than Chi Chi... You never cried... Not for anyone... Ever... Not once I heard, I saw you crying over anyone or anything... You're the strong one... And that's hard... It's the worst and hardest job in the world... Oh, Leena...  
  
"Well... Oh, Leena, dear!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you going to wear tomorrow?"  
  
"I almost forgot!"  
  
"Designs..." - Mr. Briefs said quickly before they ran off through the doors. They nodded.  
  
"Yeah... After dinner, Leena?"  
  
"Yes, please, Bulma!"  
  
Bulma finally found someone to share her passion for clothes with... Dende, help us  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning started early. Around six thirty (okay... Maybe it's not THAT early, but, okay).  
  
"Good morning!" - said Leena smiling brightly and fixing her hair bow.  
  
"Good morning, dear" - Bulma said. She and her father were already by the table, and so was Gohan. Leena sat down and yawned.  
  
"It's going to be a very good day...!" - she chanted cheerfully. Gohan looked at her almost... Disgusted by her happiness so early in the morning. And to go to school!  
  
"Please, Leena. I'm not in the mood for this"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your... Chanting and happy giggling"  
  
"I am not giggling, nii - chan"  
  
"That's all I hear"  
  
"That may be... But I am most certainly happy today! I am going to school for the first time after all... And so are you, nii - chan! You should be happy too"  
  
"I'm not! I didn't want to go to school, Leena!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" - she put a few strawberries on her pancakes - "Well, you don't have a say on this"  
  
"This what?"  
  
"Your studies, my studies and Goten's studies"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Mommy made sure I'd take care of this matter, and only I, and that is exactly what I am going to do, got that?"  
  
"Okay, okay... Kami..."  
  
"Oh, no! None of that!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"No praying to Dende asking for some sort of natural disaster, hear me? 'Cause if anything of that sort happens..." - she looked up - "I WILL MAKE SURE WE NO LONGER HAVE A KAMI CALLED DENDE! I WILL MAKE SURE KAMI IS CALLED MR. POPO INSTEAD!"  
  
"Leena..." - Gohan tried to say, sweatdropping a little.  
  
"Did you hear me, Dende? I know you did, so answer me back, otherwise..."  
  
//I'm here, I'm here!// - Dende's voice could be heard.  
  
"Ha! Now, you did hear me, right?"  
  
//Loud and clear, Leena//  
  
"Good"  
  
//I won't hear a thing Gohan says about that new school of yours or anything about me causing natural disasters to keep you from going there and get a good education, although... You really don't need it//  
  
"Yeah, but mommy..."  
  
//I know, Leena. Oh, well... Gotta go. Things in Brazil to take care of... And something in Africa too... Well, come visit, okay?//  
  
"Consider it done, Dende! I'll go... We'll go on Saturday. How's that?"  
  
//Sounds good enough for me. Bye, everyone!//  
  
"Bye!" - they all said, except for Gohan, who only growled, annoyed.  
  
"Nii - chan!"  
  
"Don't do that again!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Use your... Influence over Dende and use it against me!"  
  
"Whatever do you mean, nii - chan?"  
  
"Leena..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll never, ever change, will you ever?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Great"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Time to go" - Bulma said.  
  
"Seven five... Let's go, nii - chan"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I don't want to be late, got that?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Soon, they were out of Capsule Corp, and heading to Satan City, the city right next to the one they'd been living for the last seven years, the West City.  
  
After easy thirty minutes or so, they got to OSH. They went to the office talking to each other, not even noticing the many, many, many and many stares. And not because they were new...  
  
"Oh, hello. Good morning" - said the secretary sweetly. She was much younger than the one they met the day before - "How may I help you?"  
  
"We're new" - Gohan said.  
  
"We took the entrance exams yesterday, and..."  
  
"Oh, so you're the Son twins..."  
  
"Yes, we are"  
  
"The Principal would like to have a word or two with you"  
  
"Sure..." - they were led to the Principal's office.  
  
"Mister and miss Son" - the Principal said after they sat and the young secretary left - "I hear good things about you two"  
  
"Like what, sir?" - Leena asked smiling.  
  
"Like... Well, your entrance exams' scores"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yes. The only person to ever get 100% on the entrance exams is..."  
  
"Briefs Bulma?"  
  
"Well, yes. I was actually a teacher here, and I was very impressed with that. But now..."  
  
"We hope we can live up to your... Expectations, sir" - Leena said ever so polite. Gohan almost rolled his eyes, but didn't.  
  
"Oh, that's so nice to hear, miss Son"  
  
"I'm Leena, sir, and my nii - chan is Gohan"  
  
"Oh, alright, then"  
  
"Are we excused?"  
  
"Well, yes, of course you are" - Leena and Gohan got up - "Have a good first day"  
  
"Thank you, sir"  
  
They left the Principal's office. They met up with the young secretary, who smiled to them.  
  
"Hey, you two! Schedules here. Same to you two, as you requested"  
  
"Thank you very much"  
  
The twins walked side by side smiling to each other, Gohan a little uneasy due to the fact he was actually noticing the stares people were giving them and, specially, the stares and drooling towards Leena.  
  
Who the hell do they think they are, looking so... Lustful at my dear and precious little sister? Chill, Gohan... Don't kill anyone...  
  
"Neh, nii - chan!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You weren't listening to me? Ah!" - she punched him on the arm, and it actually hurt!  
  
How did she get so damn strong? She doesn't train as much as I do... Come on! Dende, why are you mean to me? I know you have a crush on Leena, but come on!  
  
//I don't have a crush on her!//  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong, nii - chan?"  
  
"I thought... Oh..." - he smirked - //You do...//  
  
//Do not!//  
  
//Oh, but you do, dear friend//  
  
//Ah! Stop that, Gohan!//  
  
//Nope. You let them, as in Bulma and Leena, drag me to high school. Not nice. I'm gonna SCREAM to the whole world, and you know I can, that you are totally and madly in love with my little sis//  
  
//What are you saying, Gohan!?//  
  
"Nii - chan, why are you being so mean to Dende?"  
  
"What? How did you...?"  
  
"I heard him scream. I wouldn't be very surprised if even 'they' heard him" - she motioned to the other students.  
  
"Yeah, well... I was only saying some things I know for sure as truths, but he denies it"  
  
//'Cause they are not truths!//  
  
//Hey, Dende?//  
  
//Yes?//  
  
//Leena heard you screaming at me//  
  
//She... Did?//  
  
//Oh, yeah//  
  
//Damn...//  
  
//Don't worry... She doesn't think less of you, Dende. Just, maybe, that you're pretty... Loud//  
  
//I don't care about what Leena thinks of me!//  
  
//Oh, you don't?//  
  
//Huh? AH! Leena!//  
  
//Yeah, it's me! You don't care about my oppinion, is that it?//  
  
//No, no, Leena! Of course not! Come on, let me explain...!//  
  
//Hey, Kami, don't you have a whole world to take care of?//  
  
//Huh? Oh...//  
  
//Yeah! But I still love ya!//  
  
*Deep blush* - //Oh... Yeah... Hum... Gotta go, bye!//  
  
"Huh? Dende is weird sometimes..."  
  
"He sure is. Maybe it's a Namekusei characteristic... Piccolo - sama is weird too, sometimes..."  
  
"But he's relly nice!"  
  
"Yeah..." - Gohan replied, sweatdropping - Man, she just has the weirdest taste! There's Piccolo - sama, who she loves, but there's Vegeta, who she seems to adore and love more than dad and me! Man...  
  
"We're here, Gohan" - she blushed and looked at him - "Nervous?"  
  
"Not much. You are, though"  
  
"Yeah..." - she knocked lightly on the door a few times. It opened soon enough.  
  
"Oh, the new students" - the old teacher said after opening the door - "Class, we have two new students. They are siblings... Well, actually, twins. They got perfect scores on their entrance exams, so learn from them"  
  
"Two nerds. Probably with horrible clothes and... Glasses and..." - the boy with long blond hair stopped suddenly when he set his eyes on Leena. His jaw, just like all of the other jaws in the class, boys and girls, fell while gaping at the two new students.  
  
(Okay... Let's see what they are wearing, shall we?)  
  
Leena was wearing a plain blue skirt that went until the middle of her thighs, and a white sleeveless shirt. Her hair was tied in a loose braid (not exactly a braid... It doesn't use three parts of the hair, but only two... Kinda... No, exactly like Mutsumi's hair in 'Love Hina'), hanging on her shoulder. On her feet, nice white boots, very low.  
  
Gohan, oh Gohan... He was wearing a black turtle neck, plain black pants, a black leather jacket and black shoes as well. Matched his spiky black hair perfectly. His built was not totally showing off, but it was not very hidden either (Gohan's look by Bulma and Leena!)  
  
Whispers all around the class... The two young Saiyans caught a few.  
  
"Look at her body... So... Kami!"  
  
"Oh Kami! He has some built... Wow!"  
  
"How can Kami be so damn nice?"  
  
"She's so Kami damn hot!"  
  
Gohan and Leena blushed very hard, listening to such comments.  
  
"Well, would you please introduce yourselves?" - the teacher asked.  
  
"Hello, good morning and nice to meet you" - Leena blushed harder - "My name is Son Leena, and... I like to go shopping and to help my friend and her father with some... Designs. Oh, and I like to watch my nii - chan, my father and my uncle sparing"  
  
"Eh... My name is Son Gohan. Nice meeting you all. I... I like reading a nice book once in a while, although I don't usually have the time to do so, I like helping my friend and her father designing some stuff, but that's only rarely, and I spend most of my time sparing with my father and my... Uh... Uncle"  
  
"That's quite interesting, mister and miss Son. Well... Now... Where should you two sit...?"  
  
"Together, please" - Leena said nervously. The teacher smiled to her and nodded.  
  
"Yes... Together... Let's see..."  
  
"Here, sir!" - a girl said standing up. She had short blond hair.  
  
"Okay, please, you two, go and sit there" - they nodded and walked calmly to their seats.  
  
"Hi! I'm Erasa!"  
  
"Call me Leena and call nii - chan Gohan" - Leena said smiling brightly. Gohan growled very low and rolled his eyes when he saw what the teacher was writing on the board.  
  
"Look at that, Leena"  
  
"What?" - she looked at the board and giggled - "Oh... Is he serious?"  
  
"I think he is" - Gohan kinda giggled too.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" - Erasa asked curious - "That's pretty hard"  
  
"It's just that... That's what we learned when we were eight or so"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Mommy sure was mean about it"  
  
"Oh, yeah" - Gohan smiled at the memory of his mother - "But so are you" - he murmured, knowing perfectly well Leena would be able to hear him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing at all, Lee"  
  
"When you call me that, you're up to no good"  
  
"I resent that, dear little sister"  
  
"And even worse when you call me that too!"  
  
"Hey, I..." - suddenly, the door opened to reveal a brunete looking tired. Her hair was tied in two pigtails.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir!" - she said entering.  
  
"It's quite alright, Videl. Now, please, go to your seat. And, oh, we have two new students. There're sitting near you, so introduce yourself, okay?" - the girl ran the stairs and sat between Erasa and the blond guy. She looked at Leena and Gohan, who talked to each other, not really noticing her.  
  
"Huh... Leena, Gohan?" - Erasa called the twins. They turned at the same moment, kinda startling her.  
  
"Yes?" - they both said in unison - "Did you call, Erasa?"  
  
"Yeah... This is my friend, Satan Videl, daughter of Mr. Satan, the world champion and the savior of the world!" - Videl expected them to shout and try to be friends with her, but they simply nodded, Leena seeming a bit taken aback - "Eh... Did you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, we did" - Leena said not smiling, but then she opened a shy and friendly one - "Nice meeting you, Videl. I'm Son Leena, and my nii - chan is Gohan"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Man, he's hot!  
  
"By the way, Erasa, thanks for not introducing me" - the blond guy said.  
  
"Oops, sorry, Sharpener! Hey, Leena, Gohan, that one is another friend of ours: Sharpener"  
  
"Hey there, cutie"  
  
"Hello, Sharpener"  
  
If he tries anything, I'll kill his sorry ass. No one messes with Leena, specially when I'm around - "Hey"  
  
"Hey, Leena, where do you guys live?" - Erasa asked.  
  
"In the West City"  
  
"Oh... Where? We could visit you guys someday, right?"  
  
"Sure! Not that there'd be anyone to say 'no' to that... Well... Of course that with daddy, uncle Vegeta, nii - chan, Trunks and Goten fighting outside of the GR, well... And Bulma with her eventual weird inventions... Remember that little red robot, nii - chan?"  
  
"The devil #3?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh, that day was hell on Earth... And we started fighting outside of the GR... Man... That was a good day, though"  
  
"Easy for you to say. You weren't the one trying not to kill one of the people you love the most"  
  
"Oh, why would you ever need to kill any of us, Lee?"  
  
"Up to no good..." - she chanted.  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Not in the mood for this"  
  
"Eh... Did you say... Vegeta, Trunks and... Bulma? As in... The members of the Briefs family?" - Videl asked. Gohan sweatdropped nervously.  
  
"Yes... We live there since... Well, since Goten, our little brother, was born... Seven years ago"  
  
"You actually live at the Capsule Corp with the Briefs?"  
  
"Wait... So... When you said you helped a friend of yours and her father... You meant..." - Erasa started.  
  
"Yes, Bulma and Mr. Briefs. They're really nice, and once we never had much to do, specially me, they always let me give them a hand... It's quite nice, actually. I like it" - the girl set her eyes back to wathever it was that she was doing on her notebook. Erasa looked at it and gasped (A.N. Seats: Gohan - Leena - Erasa - Videl - Sharpener).  
  
"Wow! What's that, Leena?" - Videl also looked, and was equally amazed.  
  
"What, this? It's just this idea I had just now... I'll show it to Mr. Briefs and Bulma as soon as I get home... Nii - chan, what do you think?" - Gohan turned his eyes away from the board and looked at the drawing. By the way, it was a car.  
  
"Ah... Cool... Engine?"  
  
"Type K3-332"  
  
"Nice...! Looks good..."  
  
"I thought so too" - she sighed - "Think Bulma will like it?"  
  
"Oh, please! There's not a single thing you've done in your entire life that Bulma hasn't liked until today, Leena... What the hell?"  
  
"Students, I'd like to announce that we are going to have a special presentation in three days. There will be no classes that day, therefore, you do not need to bring your books and notebooks, but do pay attention to the presentation, because you're be required to write a paper on it, due Monday"  
  
"Hey, sir, who is coming?" - Leena asked excited.  
  
"Oh, you'll be most delighted, miss, once you seem to be a Science lover"  
  
"I am, sir"  
  
"Well, who is the greastest inventor and scientist in this whole world?"  
  
"There are two"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Briefs Bulma and her father"  
  
"Oh, yes, that is... Correct"  
  
"So... Who's coming?"  
  
"Well, Briefs Bulma and her father are coming Friday to release their new collections of cars and other supplies" - Gohan and Leena sank on their seats - "It's a great honor and surprise, considering"  
  
"I'm gonna kill her!" - Leena said.  
  
"Yeah? You're not, 'cause I'm getting to her faster than you" - Gohan said angrily through his teeth.  
  
"You guys are kinda like me and my dad" - Videl commented.  
  
"Guess so..."  
  
"So... Leena, Gohan... What's the deal between you two and the Briefs? I mean... Why do you live with them?" - Erasa asked.  
  
"Well..." - Gohan started, but his eyes were starting to burn, so he silenced quickly, not able to continue. Erasa and Videl looked at Leena, who smiled nicely.  
  
"It's just that... It's hard for any of us... We moved in with the Briefs after mommy died seven years ago, after giving birth to Goten" - she said still smiling.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Leena, Gohan, I had no idea..." - Erasa said.  
  
"Of course not. Well, anyway, daddy knows Bulma since he was very young, and we all met uncle Vegeta when nii - chan and me were about five or so, and they were nice enough to let us... Go live with them. Daddy is... How can I put it...? Well, he never really did well with this whole... Working thing... So, we went to live with the Briefs. At least there daddy has something to do... Spar with uncle Vegeta"  
  
"Is Briefs Vegeta really your uncle?" - Gohan laughed silently, and Leena's eyes brightened up.  
  
"He's of our daddy's... Race"  
  
"Race?"  
  
"Well... They're from the same... Place. And he's so nice!"  
  
"Briefs Vegeta, nice?!"  
  
"Yes, Videl... Why?"  
  
"You think that man... The most dangerous man alive is... Nice?"  
  
"Yes... He is, at least to me"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"She's his little pet, and he's her little pet" - Gohan said in an amused tone. Leena blushed hard.  
  
"Nii - chan!"  
  
"What? It's the truth, Leena"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Okay... For our birthday, he gave me a nice gi. Another one. And you... Oh, what was that...? Of course... He gave YOU a dress, boots... Wait... And a blouse, a sweater, shoes, snickers, a jacket... A whole new wardrobe, Leena!" - the girl blushed harder.  
  
"He didn't know what to get you, nii - chan!"  
  
"Oh, yeah... And... Wait, he gave you something else... What was that...?" - he thought for a moment, not really remembering, but then he smirked - "Oh, of course... How could I ever have forgotten... The Leena library..."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Vegeta got two HUGE rooms without use, and transformed them into an enormous library, and it was named... Ta, da... The Leena library" - the girl was REALLY blushed, in a way that was definitely not normal.  
  
"Uncle Vegeta just..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Not that I wanted a private library or anything, but just to prove my point, Lee"  
  
"You're mean, Gohan!"  
  
"Oh, upset? That's the only reason why you'd call me by my name, Leena..."  
  
"Nii - chan..."  
  
"Well, that's it for today" - the teacher said leaving. The students sighed.  
  
"What now?" - Gohan asked to no one in particular and reading his schedule. He sighed - "Damn..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"English" - Leena smiled brightly.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh, Dende, why are you so mean...?"  
  
"Who's Dende?" - Erasa asked, curious.  
  
"Dende is a friend of ours"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Why do you hate English so much?"  
  
"Old business. Leena here used to torture me"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, simply making me read every single book and play and comedy and whatever Shakespeare ever wrote. And it almost killed me"  
  
"But they're SO nice, nii - chan! I love them, and you should too"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Stop that"  
  
"I wasn't the one who started this whole thing"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Ah... Shut it! If you don't, uncle Vegeta and uncle Piccolo will be mad at you for being mean to me!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"Wow! You've really got Briefs Vegeta under control, huh, Leena?" - the girl blinked a few times.  
  
"Well, uncle Vegeta is one of the people I love the most, and I'm sure he feels the same way. Besides that, he IS a nice person, but he doesn't like to let people know it, once he's... Uncle Vegeta"  
  
Man, this girl is SO weird! She says Briefs Vegeta, probably the most dangerous man in the world, is nice? Come on! - Videl thought.  
  
Classes went on (not in the mood to describe each and every one) until the last two... Physical Education (aka PE).  
  
Gohan was a bit embarrassed due to his muscles and all, and because they were going to swin.  
  
Kami...  
  
He exited the changing room, wearing baggy clothes, and went towards the pool, watching the clean water...  
  
"Hey, nii - chan, why aren't you wearing... I don't know, your bathing suit?"  
  
"'Cause I..." - he stopped, gasping loudly, when he looked at his dear and sweet little sister.  
  
"What?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING, LEENA?!" - by this point, the whole class was looking at them, and they all knew what Gohan was talking about.  
  
Leena wore a two piece dark blue bathing suit. Her body, although she was a fighter, was slim and very much feminine, not at all masculine or full of muscles and such. It was pretty obvious she was not a little girl, like Gohan still wanted to see her. Her hair, by the way, was tied in a high ponytail.  
  
"What? Bulma and I bought this... What's wrong with it? It's a bathing suit, after all"  
  
"How can you think wearing that is okay?"  
  
"What do you...?"  
  
"Leena!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leena!"  
  
"I am wearing a bathing suit, nii - chan. What's wrong with you? Am I... THAT bad looking?" - she looked sad - "You don't think I'm even a little, tiny bit pretty, nii - chan?" - he blushed hard.  
  
"Of course not, Leena... I mean, I don't think you're bad looking at all, Leena, but... Do you HAVE to wear stuff like that? Come on!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guys are looking at you" - he whispered. The girl blushed hard and looked at her feet.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well, of course I knew this kind of things were over due, but... Well, I can't help acting like your big brother!"  
  
"Eh... Nii - chan? Why don't you take those off? The teacher is coming back soon, and he'll tell you to do it anyway, so..."  
  
"Right!" - blushing, Gohan took off his gym clothes.  
  
"Ah! You look so nice, nii - chan!" - that only made him blush even harder.  
  
All girls were looking at Gohan with... Lust. His mucles were obvious and very well formed. Boys were not angry with the girls, but only because they still kept looking at Leena and, obviously, her body.  
  
"Yeah... Thanks, Leena" - Gohan said, grinning like a Son. Leena did the same, and their classmates could finally see how equal they actually were.  
  
"All right, ladies and... Girls" - the teacher said smirking when he entered the gym. He glanced quickly at Leena, and was pretty impressed, but didn't let it show on his face - "My name, as you all should know, is Shato (*laughs*) Kevin. And the newbies are...?"  
  
"Son Gohan and Leena, sir" - Leena said grinning sweetly.  
  
She's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, Kami... What the...? No... Can't think like that! She's a student! Of course that I'm new and all, but even so...  
  
Shato (*laughs again*) Kevin is a twenty five year old young man, with dark brown hair and intense dark green eyes. He's known for: his smirks, his nice built, his rudeness towards his male students and for his good looks.  
  
"Ahem! I see you're all with your bathing suits, so I suggest you GET INTO THE WATER!" - he smirked - "I'm talking mainly to all of you, ladies! Girls, stand back for a moment" (by the way, for those who are just wondering: ladies=guys; girls=girls)  
  
Growling, the boys went to the water, in groups of five. Kevin (well, once he's quite young, I find it better to call him by his first name, okay?) smirked as always, watching the 'ladies'.  
  
"Neh, nii - chan, don't you think Shato (Man, I'll never get tired of this!!) - san is a bit harsh with the boys?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess he is... But he's not as bad as... Well, you know who"  
  
"Uncle Vegeta"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"You're so mean..."  
  
"Humpt"  
  
"Oh, by the way! Nii -chan, have you noticed how high Shato - san's Ki is?"  
  
"Huh?" - Gohan concentrated on Kevin's Ki, and was pretty impressed - "Wow... You're right..."  
  
"Yeah! It's even higher than Videl's... And hers is quite high for an average human being"  
  
"I must agree" - he glanced quickly at Videl - "She is, indeed, quite powerful, and she's a girl..."  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" - Leena exclaimed. The whole class, including the boys in the pool and the teacher, silenced and looked at the twins. Gohan blushed hard, easily noticing the stares - "I am very much stronger than you!"  
  
"What?" - his Saiyan blood was burning with slight anger - "YOU are stronger than ME? Should I remind you who defeated you know who?"  
  
"No, but I did help you. And because of me, daddy didn't die. So, ha!"  
  
"You are not stronger than me, Leena!"  
  
"Afraid, nii - chan?"  
  
"Not at all, dear Lee"  
  
"Up to no good..."  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
"Oh... You SO didn't tell me to shut up, now did you, nii - chan?!" - she got up and glared at Gohan, who also got up. The Saiyan blood on their veins was screaming: fight. Their Ki were rising, and becoming quite dangerous to be around with.  
  
"Okay, you two, break it off" - said Kevin walking towards them. But... No use. The young Saiyan were almost out of control, and the young teacher could do nothing to stop that.  
  
"Hey! What's up?" - Gohan and Leena spun their heads immediately, and their dark eyes widened at the sight. The newcomer, a handsome man with little dark dair, dark eyes, and a cross shaped scar on the cheek (I think it was on the left one, just like Kenshin). He had a nice built and a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Yamcha" - Leena and Gohan said.  
  
"What the... Your... Ki... No way... Gohan and... Leena?" - he trailled off. He looked at the two teens, and pretty surprised, and stunned, to see how much they'd grown, specially Leena, who was always beautiful, but now... She was a grown woman...  
  
"Yamcha - kun!" - Leena cried, running to him, hugging him real tight. He blushed hard, and Gohan growled (oh, brotherly jealousy...).  
  
"Leena!" - he went to them, and the girl let go of Yamcha's neck.  
  
"Hey, what's up, man?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... It's been a while... Seven years..."  
  
"Yeah, right..."  
  
"Hey, everyone! Listen up! This, as you all should know, is Bandit Yamcha, and he'll be my partner in teaching for now on"  
  
"How do you know each other, sir?" - asked Sharpener.  
  
"Baseball days"  
  
"Yamcha - kun, you're gonna be our teacher?" - Leena said brightly. He blushed harder.  
  
"Ah... Yeah... The girls' teacher, actually" - all of the girls - noticing: except for Videl, Leena and a girl in the back - screamed excited.  
  
"Watch your hands, Yamcha. You wouldn't want a law sue, now would you?" - Gohan mocked.  
  
"Hey! My hands are not... Foolish as they used to be!"  
  
"Bulma told me about that..." - Yamcha looked at Leena - "She said 'Yamcha? Ha! He's such a perverted mind! And he thinks he's the hottest guy in the whole world! I mean, okay, he was and is hot, I admit that much, but not THE hottest! When it comes to that, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan can beat him easily! Come on! And Leena, watch his hands. Very foolish. When you meet him again, you'll be a grown woman, and he'll sure try to make a move on you, so be careful. He's a persistant little one'. Now... Oh, yeah! She said that just after I last saw you, Yamcha - kun!"  
  
"Yeah" - Yamcha said, blushed - "Damn Bulma... Gonna get her for that one..."  
  
"But it's not totally false, Yamcha" - Gohan said, and the former baseball player glared at him - "What? I kinda remember Bulma telling me, one day, about your youth. How you used to make passes on girls, even when Bulma was kinda around"  
  
"I did nothing of that sort!"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not! If I had, Goku would be angry at me!"  
  
"Daddy?" - Leena blinked, not understanding - "Why daddy?"  
  
"'Cause... He was always with us, and he was always very protective of Bulma" - Yamcha grinned - "Well, she's kinda like his sister. Which would make her almost like your aunt. What? Isn't that why you call Vegeta 'uncle Vegeta', Leena?"  
  
"No... That's only because daddy and he are both you know what"  
  
"Oh, right... Well, enough of this, and let's begin with our PE class, shall we ladies?"  
  
"Ahem, Yamcha?" - Kevin called.  
  
"What's up, Kevin?"  
  
"Call them girls, 'cause it'll be less confusing, okay?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"These sissies are the ladies here" - he smirked at his male students' glaring.  
  
"Oh, okay... Got it" - he smiled - "Okay, girls, come with me to pool #2!"  
  
It was a rather regular PE class, considering that Gohan was almost always getting the first place in every thing they did. Leena went even better - or worse - than her brother, getting the first place ALWAYS, and with ease. Yamcha kept on smiling to her.  
  
The classes ended and Leena was the first one to get out. She saw Yamcha and Kevin talking by the pool and got closer.  
  
"Yeah, and... Oh... Hey, Leena!" - Yamcha said, grinning.  
  
"Huh?" - Kevin blushed slightly, seeing how gorgeous Leena looked even without her bathing suit.  
  
"Neh, I just wanted to say good bye, Yamcha - kun, Shato (Man!) - sensei" - she bowed politely to her teacher, who smirked.  
  
"No need for that kinda treatment, miss Son"  
  
"Huh? But aren't you my teacher? Shouldn't I be polite towards you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but... What about Yamcha?" - Leena smiled and hung on the guy's arm. He blushed.  
  
"I know him for a very long time" - she squeezed his arm - "Since I was a little girl! And so does nii - chan and everyone else! Daddy, Bulma..."  
  
"Bulma as in... Bulma, Yamcha's only steady girlfriend ever?" - Kevin asked, smirking. Students started to come out of the changing rooms - "See you later, ladies, girls!"  
  
"Bye!" - Yamcha said.  
  
"Bulma? You know Bulma, Shato - sensei?" - Leena asked, not letting the subject drop.  
  
"No, not really... But Yamcha used to talk a lot about her, specially when he was a player"  
  
"How did you know him, sensei?"  
  
"Well, my father was a player, so... I got to know the other players in my father's team"  
  
"Oh... Yeah, I thought it'd be something like that. There was no way someone so young could ever have been a player with Yamcha - kun! Not that you're old, Yamcha - kun, but Shato - sensei is very, very young... Around... Twenty one?"  
  
"I'm twenty five, actually"  
  
"Oh... Not so old! Just... Hum... Seven years older than nii - chan and me... Ah! Nii - chan!" - she got away from Yamcha and went to her brother, hugging him tight. He blushed, once Sharpener, Videl and Erasa were near him - "Neh, nii - chan, how about a chocolate ice cream now? And we could take some home! Daddy would love some! And Trunks, Goten, uncle Vegeta, Bulma, Mr. Briefs... Please, nii - chan! Please, please, pretty please? I promise I'll make it up to you! Okay, how about..." - she thought for a quick moment - "I'll buy you a nice gi! How about it? A... Dark blue one, just like the one uncle Vegeta ruined last weekend! Please...?"  
  
"No need to... Beg, Leena" - Gohan said sweatdropping and grinning - "We'll go, and buy whatever you want to. I mean, that's why Bulma gave each of us an IC"  
  
"What does 'IC' stand for?" - Videl asked.  
  
"Infinite credits" - Leena replied, smiling.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Bulma said we'd need A LOT of credits someday, so she gave it to us right when we moved to CC. Of course that nii - chan almost never uses it because he almost never goes out, and when I do, I always go with Bulma, and she ends up paying for everything, but anyway..."  
  
"Bulma gave you an IC?" - Yamcha asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Man... She must really like you..."  
  
"She does, I think"  
  
"She likes Leena" - Gohan said, smirking truly evil - "And so does Vegeta... He gives her THE best presents in the whole world!"  
  
"Nii - chan!" - Leena exclaimed, very blushed - "You are not nice to uncle Vegeta, so that's why he's not nice to you!"  
  
"Oh, even if I tried to be nice to him, he'd punch me and call me a sissy and all, and we'd start a fight, Leena. You're a girl, the only girl that has ever tried to be... Sweet to him, and that includes Bulma! Not even she is as sweet and nice and... Loving as you are towards Vegeta"  
  
"He's nice, no matter what others say, nii - chan!"  
  
"He's not nice! He's evil!"  
  
"No... Evil is someone who cares for no one at all, and uncle Vegeta cares..."  
  
"For himself and you!"  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Ha! You're all angry now, huh?"  
  
"Gohan... I don't really think it's a good idea to make Leena THIS mad, or mad at all" - Yamcha warned, fear in his eyes - "You DO remember what she can do and does when she's... Pissed, right?" - Gohan paled and lost his smirk.  
  
"Crap. Okay... Leena, I was only joking, okay? Will you please, please be nice and settle down, you know? You can't get mad... Specially here"  
  
No use... Leena was almost losing it... Her eyes flicked sky blue once, but so fast that only Yamcha and Gohan saw it. Well...  
  
No way... This girl is... Powerful... And her eyes... - Kevin thought.  
  
And then, Leena calmed down at once. But only because she felt a familiar Ki approaching. She smiled brightly and ran to the doors of the gym. As soon as they were opened, she started hugging and hanging on the person's neck. Who, exactly? Well, Vegeta...  
  
"Leena..." - he said, embarrassed and blushing madly - "Eh... Brat, Leena, Bulma told me to eh... Take you home. Something about... That you're new around and whatever..." - he kept on blushing, with Leena smiling brightly at him.  
  
"Uncle Vegeta! Let's buy ice cream? Please, please?" - she was still hugging him, and her plea only made him blush more deeply. The ones around them, watching the scene, were not laughing, but only because they knew for sure they'd die if they did so.  
  
"Eh... Alright, Leena" - she smiled like a little kid and kissed him on the cheek. Man... Deep crimson or something darker...  
  
"You're very nice, uncle Vegeta!" - she cried, happily. But only a moment after, she glared at Gohan, making everyone who saw that look, become nervous and aprehensive - "And you're not, Gohan" - she said, coldly. She turned once again to Vegeta, who kept silent - "Uncle Vegeta, come on! I'm sure Gohan can get home by himself, so let's go buy that ice cream ourselves, please?"  
  
"Whatever. Gohan, don't be late. Spar today, before and after dinner. Be late and even Kakarot will wanna kick you for your lateness" - Vegeta said, smirking. He looked to Leena and blushed hard again - "Let's go, then, Leena" - she smiled sweetly and the two went away.  
  
"Your sister is kinda... Scary" - Sharpener commented. Gohan gulped.  
  
"You have NO idea, Sharpener... No idea at all... Leena is... She's even worse than mom was"  
  
"Chi Chi wasn't THAT mean" - Yamcha said - "I mean... She was only... Strict. But... Leena..." - he paused for a moment - "She's one of a kind. And by that I mean a very perfect mix between Goku and Chi Chi. In other words: dangerous and..." - he paused again, looking carefully at his students - "Powerful"  
  
"Yeah" - Videl agreed - "She makes Briefs Vegeta blush and all. And... He's THE most dangerous man alive, and she's... Just a girl..."  
  
"Oh, but Leena is no 'just a girl', Videl" - Gohan stated - "She's... Special"  
  
"She's always been" - Yamcha completed.  
  
Special... I agree with it... - Kevin thought - But... Yamcha is right... She's quite powerful, indeed. And... What was that color in her eyes? Sky blue... So... Gorgeous... Like her... Son Leena... She's perfect all the way... Crap! No, don't fall for a student! NO!  
  
It was a rather interesting first day, indeed it was but, of course: it would not be the last.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Quick note: by the way, "Shato" is written like "Chato", a word in Portuguese that means (when it comes to use it as an adjective) boring, or annoying, or unconfortable, or, sometimes, awkward. And Kevin is quite annoying sometimes, huh?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's a rather great joy for me when I open my Mail Box and find myself reading a review... I think I said something about... I don't know, how I wanted to get at least one review in order to have something to write under my next chapter - this one. Oh, and what a joy it was to find myself reading my very first flame... Anger obviously rose in me, but once I opened Word and started writing... Oh, what a relieve it was! But, of course, it was only after I calmed myself for a few moments, while waiting for the computer to re-start... So, here we go:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegetto: What to say to you? I highly doubt you're gonna read my dear fic again, therefore, you'll probably not gonna be reading this at any moment what so ever, but anyway, let's get to it, okay? Hum... Let's go through your review, to start with a good respond:  
  
"Ugh. Just what we need, another crappy Mary Sue story. Not to mention how crappy the writing was. Write something worth reading, instead of wasting everyone's time."  
  
Oh, so sweet! Just like the actual Vegetta... Now, let's go by parts:  
  
"Mary Sue story" - I'm not very into this kind of fic language (or whatever it is), but I'm supposing it's a simple expression to compare a character to Reese Witherspoon's character in Pleasantville, correct? Oh, yeah... I might sound like an idiot *you agrees happily like a little Santa's elf*, but I really don't get this kind of expression and such. Oh, and just so we're clear: by Mary Sue, people - and you, in this case - mean "pretty face, nothing - or almost nothing - inside"?  
  
"how crappy the writing was" - Thank you very much, Vegetto! Your a real sunshine in hell, aren't you just? Hey, if the writing bothers you THAT much that you can't even stand reading the whole damn thing, then don't! And what are you talking about? Didn't get AGAIN. My writing sucks. Okay, I can deal with that, 'cause I do know I'm not a very good writer anyway (I'm not a conceited little one), but which aspect of my writing you're talking about? I haven't had that many classes about how to write, so I can only split the writing in two parts: grammar/spelling and writing style. So... Which one? Yeah maybe - and most likely - my writing is not perfect, I know it's not, but it's because I'm not used to writing IN ENGLISH, due to the main fact that I do not live in an English speaking country, therefore, mistakes can and will be found, and I did warm about it at the very begining. And my style... I don't know what you didn't like... Can't explain my style FOR THIS PARTICULAR FIC (that because I usually change the way I write - slightly - in each one of my stories) 'cause it's not quite easy to do such a thing. Oh, just remembered something... You didn't like the way I write, you know... With no twists or stupid/strange/weird things going on, or maybe because I write too damn correctly, with basically no swearing, or maybe the choice of words? Tell me, oh dear, tell me, please!  
  
"Write something worth reading, instead of wasting everyone's time" - I'm very sorry... But do you represent the whole mass of people that have acess to a computer with acess to the Net? I swear I didn't know! If I did, I'd have made sure I'd destroyed my computer and went to live in a far away place, with no acess to technology greater than a bicycle *you: smirkes and agrees chanting around everyone like a cute little blondie fairy* Everyone can say what the hell they want, and write whatever they feel like it, and I'm a person, so... I write whatever I feel like it! And, besides, can you actually say no one in the whole world will ever like my fic? I mean, be a little human - with feelings, if possible -, and give me a straight forward answer! Too bad I can't even be sure you're reading this at any point of your life. I mean, it must be very hard to read a fic you couldn't care less for, with all that elf's work, plus the whole chanting with the other cute little blondie fairies, I suppose... Oh, well... Gotta be glad I'm calmer now and was actually able to write so many things as a reply to your review/flame without even using, not even one little time, "fuck you", "screw you", "go to hell" and such when refering to you. Oh, and I might be wrong, but reading your review/flame now, once again, I feel like you're not such a badass/jerk/imbecile/full of crap/idiot/asshole/moron (these are basically my favorite name calling) after all. Oh, and, if you're reading this - still -, could you answer all of my questions above sometime? I'd really like that. And, by the way, if anyone reading this knows how to reach Vegetto, could you please do me a small favour? Tell him (?) to read this "little" note, written speacially to see if he gets that his words don't really have such a great impact, and that, most importantly, they don't always get through people's "thick skulls"...  
  
Final note to Vegetto: how can you be such a *pause for name calling* if you haven't at least posted anything out of "that"? (I mean the poem, for those who don't know about Vegetto's only thing posted here in fanfiction.net) Post more and then go around flaming, okay? Just saying... Oh, and I'm only curious: is there ANY fic AT ALL that you've EVER liked? 'Cause I did check, and you had no Favorite Authors/Stories, so... Have you ever? If not... That's pretty sad. And, by the way, just so you know, this was not a very large *ahem* polite reply, considering my past... And it's in English... Damn... You should see what I write when I wanna respond to someone's flame... But in my dear native language, of course... *you: What is it? Badwritersh?* Oh, God... Forgot one little thing! *Ahem* IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FIC, DON'T READ IT, AND CERTAINLY DO NOT REVIEW IT, FLAMING IT! JUST LOOK AWAY, AND DON'T BE... YOU! *you: chantes with Santa, his elfs, and your friends, the other cute blondie fairies*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is for everyone - not only Vegetto: Isn't a fic supposed to be a hobbie? Then why people need to be mean? Oh, yes, Vegetto, I'm a sensitive little one and whatever, but it's true! A hobbie is not meant to be mocked or anything, is it? (am I the kind of person that likes to gives moral lessons? Not at all, but I do have it in me, somewhere... People's influence...)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: Valeu! Bem, eu já te respondi via e-mail, então aqui só agradecerei o seu review, mais uma vez! *bow*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Julia and Tania: Man... This was one big review... I don't really remember how many reviews this big I've gotten so far, but they aren't that many reviews in my reviews file either, though... *sweatdrop*  
  
Oh, it's maybe because my brain doesn't really get some things when I'm kinda tired - like when I read your review -, but there are things I didn't understand... But I did like the fact that you said I didn't make that many mistakes along the way! It's something that actually ALWAYS bothers me, writing in English or not. Eh... Yeah, I don't really have many fics in English - in the writing process, I mean -, but it's only because I'm a bit busy with my other fics, that are kinda more important to me... Specially because my fics in English are mostly plotless *swreatdrop* and not very interesting (in my sincere opinion). *Ahem* But anyway, I REALLY liked your review, so let's clear some of the points you pointed (this sounded weird...):  
  
Well... I chose Romance/General simply because... It's a romance! Well, I'm not very good *sweatdrop* Okay, I'm not good AT ALL with action scenes and such, therefore, I cannot write those kinda scenes (and you two DO understand that when I say "action scenes" I mean fighting scenes and such, right?). I'm actually good *ahem* better with romance scenes, 'cause they are MUCH easier - at least in my opinion. Which is why basically ALL of my fics are romances! *sweatdrop* About "complecity"... I don't really think ANY of my fics/originals are complex at any point, but that's only because I know and understand the world around my characters in a way a simple readers would never (I refering here to my AU fics and originals)... And, well... To be honest, I think ALL of my stories - fics and originals - are rather confusing. Yes, confusing. Why? *sweatdrop* 'Cause sometimes I make things happen, stranger and weird and non-sense things, actually. But... Okay, okay... Complexity... After you read this chapter, I'm kinda 90% sure you'll wonder about Leena's relantionship with someone... Who? Well, actually, there are two possibilities (obvious ones): Dende and Kevin. Of course that with Dende, it's WAY too obvious, and easy, so I'm thinking of making this a Leena/Kevin. Why? 'Cause he's young, yes, but not young enough for a seventeen year old like Leena... And I'm just picturing... Vegeta (aka uncle Vegeta) having to control himself... 'Cause he'll wanna commit murder... Obviously, he's gonna want to rip a certain teacher's head off... And about Gohan... Of course he also needs a girl! And I put her in this chapter, actually. But her name didn't appear, nor did her appearance... (she's the girl that didn't start making a scene - Videl, Leena and this girl - when Yamcha appeared) That's because, as I said on the top, I REALLY don't like V/G, so... Gotta make up another girl for Leena's nii-chan... She's gotta be an interesting little one... Tough, maybe... Sweet, only on the inside *laughs*  
  
Oh, but there was something I didn't quite understand: "feel". What does it mean? *starts to get desperate* I can't get it! "Sleeping Beauty feel", is that it? *sweatdrop* Still didn't get it... Maybe it's the way I make everything sweet and cute? Well, that's my "gift"... Make basically ANYTHING sweet and cute... (even a reply to a flame) Hum... It's my whole "romance policy", and the fact that I used to ADORE fairy tales when I was little... (and still kinda do...) But I promise I'll start trying to change the "feel", and make it... What? That's something you either didn't mention or I didn't understand... Make it what? Rough? *bangs head against the computer screen* More dramatic, maybe?! *grins* That's something I think I might actually be able to do. And, just wait... IF I actually put Leena and Kevin together, I'll make sure they suffer *ahem* to see if they actually love each other... And... In chapter 03, there's this guy that comes on to Leena quickly... I could make him appear again... And I know how, where and why... (hint: when you read - if you do - chapter 03, check out his EYES! They're pretty like this other character's...)  
  
Oh! And about "letting characters judge Leena's appearance". In this chapter, the characters mention Leena's appearance three times as gorgeous... That's good, right? And... liked your review! It was no flame at all! It was not THAT helpful 'cause I had trouble understading it perfectly, but it was not at all offensive! (just read Vegetto's...)  
  
Again, thank you for the review" *bows*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: These thanks are a bit long, huh? *Sweatdrops* What is a girl to do? (I'm a girl, by the way - if I hadn't mentioned this before and if people hadn't figured it out). Oh, and for whoever is reading this: I'll be a little long before I deliver the third chapter, due to my other stories and stuff... At least I'm in vacation, so...  
  
n_n  
  
PS: Late MERRY CHRISTMAS! And a HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. It's easy to break a heart

Two of a kind... - by stranger12  
  
Hello! There I was, again, thinking of a Dragon Ball Z story I could eventually write. Here it is! Gohan has a twin sister... Strong and gorgeous! They are going to high school... And... There are tragedies that came into their lives...  
  
PS: Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.  
  
PS2: Hum... Not sure about making Videl and Gohan a couple... It's just that... I never REALLY saw sparks flying between them, so I don't really consider them to be a good couple to work with. Sorry for the G/V lovers.  
  
PS3: Romance... I need to get Leena (Gohan's sister) a good and nice guy... Hum...  
  
PS4: Ocasional and light swearing.  
  
Notes:  
  
"Words" - regular conversation  
  
Words - thoughts  
  
//Words// - conversations through thoughts  
  
*Words* - actions (rarely used)  
  
'Words' - quotations and such  
  
Chapter 003: It's easy to break a heart  
  
Vegeta was busy buying ice cream. Leena, on the other hand, was 'allowed' to go around the mall and see if there was anything she'd like to buy.  
  
"Hey there, cutie" - said a male voice behind Leena. She was just looking at some nice watches, when she heard the voice. She turned and saw a handsome man, with intense and gorgeous green eyes.  
  
"You're talking to me?" - she asked innocently.  
  
"Of course, beauty" - he got closer to her. She didn't like his way, but she liked his eyes, so she allowed him to get closer. But not TOO close.  
  
"Oh... What's your name, then?"  
  
"Mario"  
  
"Nice meeting you, Mario"  
  
"And what's YOUR name, cutie?"  
  
"Leena" - the girl searched for Vegeta's Ki, and located it in the ice cream shop, still. She sighed - "I have to go now, Mario. I'm very sorry" - she tried to pass him, but he (obviously) wouldn't let her pass. Oh, boy... Not smart...  
  
"No, no, Leena... Come on..." - he leaned into her direction, and Leena simply used her speed to run off. The guy, Mario, just stood there, like the idiot he was.  
  
"Uncle Vegeta, everything okay?" - Leena asked, when she got to the ice cream shop. Vegeta was kinda weird...  
  
"Still waiting" - he was simply... Impatient. Leena smiled brightly and hugged him - "Lee... Leena!"  
  
"What's wrong, uncle Vegeta? Can't I hug you anymore?" - she looked like a sad litte puppy - "Nii - chan was right... You're mean, uncle Vegeta!" - he blushed REALLY hard - God...  
  
"Leena... Don't say that" - he said, trying to calm her down, and get her to stop hugging him so damn strong, 'cause it was actually starting to hurt!  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... Because..." - Crap... - "Because I like you, okay?!" - he exclaimed.  
  
"Really, uncle Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes" - he was TOTALLY red, and helpess, needless to say.  
  
"I love you too, uncle Vegeta!" - she hugged him extremely tight.  
  
"Eh... Sir?" - said the nervous attendent. Vegeta blushed more deeply and, growling, paid for the ice cream and got it. Leena kept on smiling brightly.  
  
Although I got mad at nii - chan, he was right, after all... Uncle Vegeta DOES love me too! - she blushed - Hum... And I love him... Ah! That's so embarrassing! He's my uncle!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They got home pretty soon, and found everyone in the dining room, having a snack. Goten and Goku smiled widely when they saw the ice cream.  
  
"Ice cream!" - they cried in unison.  
  
"For everyone..." - Leena started - "Even you, nii - chan" - she smiled. The boy raised his eyesbrows, uncertain.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course! What? Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Gohan didn't argue and simply went and started putting ice cream on a big bowl.  
  
"I still can't believe you don't eat as much as they do, Leena" - Bulma commented, drinking from her mug.  
  
"Well, maybe I got that from mommy. It's not like she actually ate that much, right?"  
  
"Yeah... Chi Chi was never the type to eat much... Unlike some people we know, right, Leena?"  
  
"Very, Bulma"  
  
"But how was your day, l Meet any good looking guy?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"And she won't!" - Gohan yelled.  
  
"Nii - chan, calm down. Why are you so mad?"  
  
"I'm not mad at all! I'm just saying you're not gonna meet any 'good looking guy' at OSH 'cause... There ain't 'good looking guys' there!"  
  
"He's jealous!" - Bulma said, grinning. Gohan blushed.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Oh, that's so cute, nii - chan!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Don't worry, nii - chan. I'm a good girl, right? Then don't you worry about a thing, alright? I know how to take care of myself, thank you very much. Besides, I'll always have my dear bodyguards to look over me, right?"  
  
"Three, four, five, six... How many, Leena?" - Bulma asked, laughing lightly.  
  
"Eight... Nine... I guess nine" - she replied, thinking.  
  
"Right... Wait... Nine?"  
  
"Nii - chan, daddy, uncle Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Kurilin - kun, Yamcha - kun, uncle Piccolo"  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Dende"  
  
"Ah... Of course... The guys you mentioned are family, but Dende is like your future mate"  
  
"My future mate? Dende? Are you crazy, Bulma?"  
  
"Why? He's cute"  
  
"Well, yes, but even so... We're friends since forever!"  
  
"Oh, Leena, dear... You're just so damn naïve..."  
  
"Am I THAT naïve?" - she looked at Goku, Goten and Gohan, and Bulma agreed.  
  
"You're right... Guess it's in the Son's blood, after all. Thank Kami you got a little bit of your mother's keeness"  
  
"Thank Kami, indeed" - Vegeta commented, stopping eating just to put more chocolate cream on top of his ice cream - "If she were stupid like *ahem* certain members of the Son family, poor girl" - and started eating like crazy once again.  
  
"Vegeta is right, Leena. Thank Kami you're a little like your mother, and not completely like your father. No offense, Goku"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing" - the only two girls sitting at the table grinned to each other and laughed silently.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day arrived. A beautiful and sunny and fresh Thursday at the Capsule Corporation with the Briefs and the Son family.  
  
"Good morning" - Gohan growled, annoyed, as the day before, with Leena's happiness; the girl, once again, was chanting happily and cheerfully while cutting her pancakes.  
  
"Good morning, nii - chan!"  
  
"For Dende's sake, Leena, would you PLEASE stop with the cheerful and happy act? Just for now, anyway... I REALLY don't want to hear that kinda crap"  
  
"Nii - chan!" - she hit him on the head, playfully (it didn't hurt) - "Watch your language!"  
  
"Sorry, Leena, but... Come on! I can't stand your chanting and all so f... Early in the morning"  
  
"Alright, you win, nii - chan. But do not expect me to be THIS nice always, okay? Now, are you quite finished?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Let's go, then..." - Gohan replied, miserable. Leena rolled her eyes and smiled brightly.  
  
"Nii - chan, don't make that face!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That 'Oh, I hate going to school' face"  
  
"I DON'T like going to school, Leena"  
  
"Well, you'll have to get used to it, sorry, nii - chan"  
  
"No way you're sorry! You're actually enjoying my pain!" - Leena laughed and flew to the entrance. Gohan, with his mouth open as a sign of his indignation, flew after her - "Leena! You ARE!"  
  
The girl giggled and moved away so her brother didn't hit her with a Ki blast.  
  
"Nii - chan! That's SO dangerous!" - she said still giggling, and flying, avoiding Gohan's attacks, the boy actually enjoying the exercise.  
  
They kept with the chasing and Ki blasts until it was only fifteen minutes to the start of classes.  
  
"Nii - chan! We're gonna be late!" - Leena screamed, looking at her watch and breathing for air.  
  
"What? Damn... Okay... We're flying, then"  
  
Without another word, the two were off to OSH... Flying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was only one minute left for the start of classes, and Erasa sighed, looking at Leena and Gohan's seats, still empty.  
  
"They're gonna be late for their second day..." - she said.  
  
"It's weird" - Videl said - "I mean... They got perfect scores and all... Why would they...?" - but she never ended her sentence, 'cause this was the moment Leena and Gohan chose to enter the class, smiling embarrassed and blushed.  
  
"Leena! Gohan! We thought you'd never come!"  
  
"We kinda... Lost track of time while... Playing" - Gohan said, blushing harder.  
  
"What do you mean, 'playing'?" - Videl asked, curious.  
  
"Eh... Nii - chan got kinda mad at me, and we started to... Play"  
  
"'Play' as in...?"  
  
"Fight"  
  
"What? You call... Fight... 'Play'?"  
  
"Yes... Because none of us was actually using much... Energy"  
  
"It was not even close to a spar" - Gohan commented while the teacher entered the classroom.  
  
They're just too weird... - Videl thought, deep ir her thought, not really paying attention to what the teacher was telling the class. But the class' growls made her snap out of it.  
  
"... I'll be doing the sorting of the partners, of course..." - the English teacher was saying, and Videl was trying to make sense out of her words, although it was a bit difficult, due to the fact that she hadn't heard her early words. Nonetheless, the words 'partners' made her imagine what was ahead...  
  
"That's torture!" - Erasa whined.  
  
"I wasn't listening. What's up?" - Videl whispered to her blond friend.  
  
"You'll see"  
  
"The papers are due... The last day of the the semester, and now I'll sort the partners and the themes of each pair"  
  
She showed a big transparent roundy bowl - like a fishing aquarium -, with countless coloured balls inside.  
  
"In this bowl are the themes, and your names are here" - she showed another bowl, with a bunch of folded piece of papers - "Let's begin, then"  
  
She began, and, pair after pair, students got more and more upset either about who they ended up with or their given themes.  
  
(By the way, the thoughts below belong to the first names)  
  
"Son, Gohan and... Surya, Marinne, with... Shakespeare" - Is this some kind of joke, Dende? Come on!  
  
More names....  
  
"Satan, Videl and... Son, Leena, with... Portuguese authors" - Ah, good! I'm gonna find out more about them...  
  
More and more...  
  
"Pencil, Sharpener... And Rubber, Erasa, with... Renaissance" - Thank Kami! No weirdo! But the theme...  
  
A few more names...  
  
"Well, that's it for the the pair and themes. Please, start the project right away"  
  
Most of the class had to go sit very far away from their original seats, but there were the lucky ones, of course, mainly Videl and Leena, and Erasa and Sharpener; Videl only had to change seats with Erasa, and she set. Gohan, poor guy, had to go sit with his partner, who sat way up, five lines from his seat. He looked at his partner, which he only knew where was seated because Erasa pointed her out for him. She looked up, noticing a shadow on her book. Gohan was pretty taken aback by her appearance.  
  
The first thing he noticed was her Ki. High. Very. Higher than Videl.  
  
How didn't I notice her Ki before...?  
  
The second thing he noticed were her eyes, so light, so blue, looking like Leena's eyes when she transformed into Super Saiyan, then he noticed her pale skin, so soft, for what it seemed, then her exotic and so strange lavender hair (imagine Trunks's hair), a bit wavy, falling on her shoulders, then her red lips, then her delicade and not so obvious, yet stunning beauty, and the very last thing he noticed, a little too late, was her stare, turning into a glare.  
  
"Call me Marinne, or Marie, whatever you prefer" - she said, making Gohan feel embarrassed for staring at her for what he thought was too long - "I'll call you Gohan, is that okay?"  
  
"S-sure..." - still embarrassed, he sat down next to her, and quickly glanced at the title of the book she was reading. His eyes widened slightly.  
  
"What?" - she asked, quite rudely, but his staring was a lot to take without getting even a little bit angry - What's with this guy?  
  
"You're reading... Shakespeare..." - he said, quickly looking away from the book and from any part of Marinne. She smiled lightly.  
  
"Yeah... I like it. Do you?"  
  
"Not really, actually. Ah... Well, it's my sister's fault, anyway"  
  
"Okay... Well, let's begin, shall we?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
He sure is weird... - "Well... When should we meet?"  
  
"What for?" - Marinne sighed deeply, trying to calm herself down.  
  
"To get over with this paper as soon as we can" - she said, her voice calm.  
  
"Oh... Right! Ah... Where do you live?"  
  
"A few blocks from here" - she paused for a moment, opening her book again - "You?"  
  
"In the West City"  
  
"Where, exactly? It's not really a small city, you know"  
  
"Oh, right... At the Capsule Corp., actually" - he waited for excited cries or something like it, like Erasa's reactions, but Marinne simply looked up from his book and glanced at him sideways.  
  
"Interesting" - she said, plainly - "Choose"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where do you want to work, where is better"  
  
"Wherever is fine by me" - he suddenly felt the girl's Ki full of anger, and his black eyes widened a lot - Her Ki is too high for a simple human being...  
  
"Just choose a place, will ya!" - she exclaimed, punching the table. Gohan looked at it and hiw jaw dropped a bit, seeing a small bump on it.  
  
"Sorry. Ah... My place, I guess should be better... We've got a library there and all... More than one, actually" - the girl kept on staring at him, and her Ki was still full of anger, but then she broke into a sweet smile.  
  
"See? Not so hard to make a decision, now is it, Gohan?" - he blushed out of embarrassement, because he did notice her sarcasm - "When, then?" - nervously, Gohan thought for a moment.  
  
"When is good for you?"  
  
"Anyday is fine by me. Don't work, don't do shit after school, so... I'm free always. Now, please, choose" - she said in a controlled tone of voice. Gohan gulped.  
  
"I'm free always too... So... How about... Today...?"  
  
"That's fine" - she read something in her book and frowned slightly, then shook her head a bit - "After school, then?" - she asked, without even giving him a single glance.  
  
"Sure... Marie" - she finally looked at him, and glared for a moment - Did I do something wrong...?  
  
"You're pretty weird, Gohan" - she said, totally out of the blue. He blushed.  
  
"Ah... I..."  
  
"That's all. The class is over, now. You should go back down" - she said, seriously. Gohan nodded and went back to his seat. He sank on it, and Leena looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong, nii - chan?" - she asked, nicely.  
  
"That girl is..." - he started to whisper - "She's... Weird. And... Her Ki is... Feel it... If you can" - Leena focused on Marinne's Ki, and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"It's... Higher than Videl, even... It's quite alike to Shato - sensei's, don't you think?"  
  
"You're right... How could we've missed it?"  
  
"Maybe... She can control her Ki... Like all of us"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't know. We'll just check that out later, how about it?"  
  
"It's a good thing... We're gonna start the paper today... At home"  
  
"Oh... Ask daddy and uncle Vegeta, then!"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"I think I'll go out today" - Leena whispered to her twin. He raised hi eyebrows in a silent question: why are you whispering? - "Because I don't want Erasa to hear me. She'll want to go with me, and she's quite strange" - Gohan laughed silently, and agreed.  
  
"Got your IC with you, Leena?"  
  
"Sure I do"  
  
"You're going alone, then?"  
  
"Yes. Bulma's busy because of tomorrow's..." - she stopped taking.  
  
"We forgot to kill her" - they said in unison.  
  
"Don't do it before I get home, nii - chan! Please...?"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"I'll even buy you something pretty. What would you like?"  
  
"How about a watch? Vegeta kinda broke mine yesterday..."  
  
"Oh... Right!" - she looked to the front, and frowned a bit - "Weird... Wasn't there supposed to be a teacher here now, Erasa?" - the blond looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I think so, but it's the History teacher. He's always late... See what I mean?" - a middle age man run inside the class, looking very tired. He dropped his stuff on the table and began the class two seconds later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The second day in high school went smoothly, and not even Gohan had many complains in the end of the day. Except for... Marinne.  
  
"I pity you, Gohan" - said Erasa while they left the classroom.  
  
"Why is that, Erasa?"  
  
"Well, 'cause you've got Surya Marinne as your partner, man" - said Sharpener.  
  
"What's wrong with Marie?"  
  
"Well, for one... She's too cute"  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" - Leena asked, confused.  
  
"No, of course not. But..."  
  
"Basicaly, what Sharpener is trying to say" - Videl started - "is that she's too pretty, and for that... Guys are all over her all the time. Or... At least in the beginning of the year, they were..."  
  
"'In the beginning of the year'...?"  
  
"Yeah... She kinda... Hit some of the guys who came on to her... Not pretty to see big guys getting hit by a girl"  
  
"It was good enough for me" - said a irritated voice behind them: Marinne... Who else? She glared at them - "Are we going already, Gohan?" - she asked the boy, but still glaring at Sharpener, who gulped nervously.  
  
"Sure, Marie... Let's get going, then..." - with that, she looked at him and smiled a bit.  
  
"Sometimes your head kinda works, huh?" - she said in an amused tone. Gohna blushed.  
  
She's strange... And her Ki really is high... - Leena thought, noticing the girl's Ki.  
  
"Come on, then..." - said Gohan, aprehensive, and Marinne went to his side, Leena on the other one.  
  
The six teens walked silently to the front of the school's building, where Gohan searched for a capsule on his pocket. Marinne looked more and more angry, until Leena saved him, noticing how the other girl's Ki was rising with anger.  
  
"Here, nii - chan" - she said sweetly and handing him a capsule. He smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks, Leena! I'll make sure I don't break it..."  
  
"That's fine, nii - chan. Bulma can get me and you another one... It's the blue one" - she had stars in her eyes - "The one you designed for Bulma"  
  
"Oh..." - sensing Marinne's anger, the boy pushed the capsule's button and threw it on the ground, gently. After the spoke faded, there it was: the new CC air sport car... "The blue one", as Leena called it, was actually the K348, a very fast car. One of the fastest, truthfully. And Gohan had helped Bulma with it... He was proud of himslef, but didn't really show it.  
  
"It's so pretty!" - said Leena, excited for Gohan, and proud of him - "You don't always help Bulma, but when you do..."  
  
"In, please" - Gohan said to Marinne, and she entered without saying a single word.  
  
"Can you drop me off... By the mall?" - Leena whispered to her brother. He nodded.  
  
"Of course, Leena. Hey, sorry, you guys, but the car can't really take more than three people... Should have seen this problem with Bulma... Oh, well... Sorry, and see you guys later" - with a smile, Marinne, Leena and Gohan were flying away from OSH. The three teens on the ground were still with their mouths open.  
  
"That car is the greatest!" - Sharpener managed to say.  
  
"It's so cool!" - Erasa said.  
  
Videl however, said nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here we go, Leena" - said Gohan as he parked for a moment so his sister could get out of the car. She kissed him on the cheek and waved him and Marinne goodbyes - "And be careful! And call! And...!"  
  
"Don't worry, nii - chan! I'll be just fine!" - and ran away. Gohan sighed and glanced sideways at Marinne, who read silently and cooly.  
  
"Why aren't you going already, Gohan?' - she said, suddenly - "Your sister is gone, so we should go, already. Our paper has to be started, or have you forgotten already?" - he blushed, and started to fly away.  
  
Dende! Why are so mean...? - he looked at the girl next to him, aparently oblivious to him - Ah... You're not still mad about what I said yesterday, are you...?  
  
Sighing heavily, Gohan stopped thinking about how unlucky he was, and concentrated on driving. If he didn't, Marinne would probably argue with him or something, for not paying attention...  
  
How weird can this guy be? - Marinne thought, although she pretended to be fully focused on her book - It's almost as if he's talking to himself... Or maybe... No, couldn't be... But... Gotta look into it. Good thing we're going to his place today - she blushed slightly, so slightly that not even Gohan could notice it - Come to think of it... I've never been to a guy's place before... Nii - chan is gonna freak out if I don't call him as soon as I get to Gohan's house... Gotta remember to do that. Men... Kami, why did you make such useless pieces of scam?  
  
After about half an hour, they finally arrived at the CC. Gohan and Marinne got off of the car quickly, and the boy ran to the door. He opened it in a gentleman way, but the girl didn't even seem to notice him as she entered the big yellow building.  
  
"Ah, brat! You're home! Go to the... Who are you?" - said Vegeta, agressively, and glaring at the girl. She glared back, which reminded him of Bulma's glares...  
  
"Hey, Vegeta... This is... Surya Marinne, my... Partner on a school paper. We gotta get the paper over with as soon as possible, so... Can't spar for some time... Sorry" - the boy said, grinning innocently. But Vegeta didn't hear him very well, once he was focusing on the girl's Ki, trying to figure out why the hell was she so damn strong, and being such a young human... And... SHE WAS A GIRL!  
  
"Do you fight, girly?" - the Saiyan prince asked her, who still glared at him, not comfortable around him.  
  
"Why do you want to know, shortie?"  
  
"Ah... Marinne, don't...!" - Gohan whined, worried about the girl, but she didn't even flinch when Vegeta went to her in a blink of an eye and put his hand on her throat. She tossed her book and backpack on the ground and put both of her hands on his wrist.  
  
"Get your hands off of me, shortie" - she said, her voice very normal. He stared at her, angrily, for a few moments, noticing her glare and how high her Ki was getting - "Are you deaf, shortie? 'Cause I believe I've already told you to get your filthy hands off of me!" - with that, she kicked him on the stomach, and he let go of her. He stared at her while she tossed her hair, with anger, and Gohan sweat nervously.  
  
"Hey, what's going on over here? I felt a pretty high Ki... From a... Girl!" - said Goku widening his eyes while looking at the trio by the hall - "What...?" - he looked from the nervous Gohan, to the still pissed off Marinne, to the angry and too quiet Vegeta.  
  
"Just a... Misunderstading, dad" - Gohan managed to say, looking at his father. Marinne picked up her book and backpack and went to Goku, who stared at her.  
  
"My name is Surya Marinne, sir. It is a great pleasure to meet the father of such a nice and smart boy such as Gohan" - she said, irony on every single word coming out of her mouth, although Goku didn't get it.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Marinne"  
  
"Call me Marie, sir"  
  
"Then call me Goku. I don't go for the whole 'sir' and 'mister' thing" - she actually laughed, making him laugh as well.  
  
"You're very different from Gohan, Goku. I do hope I get a chance to spend some time with someone so wonderful and funny as you seem to be" - she said, honestly. He grinned in his very own Son way.  
  
"Thank you, Marie. She's a pretty and nice girl, Gohan! Your girlfriend?"  
  
"No!" - Gohan exclaimed, blushing furiously - "Of course not! She's just my classmate! I've a paper to do with her as my partner, that's all!"  
  
"No need to be so mean, Gohan" - Marinne said, smirking to him - "Ah... Thought you were nice... Guess I was wrong, huh?" - she turned once again to Goku - "Goku, could you show me to the nearest library? Gohan mentioned there were quite a few libraries around"  
  
"Yeah, I'll take you there" - he said nicely, and she took his arm, both smiling to each other. Right before disappearing within the shadows, Marinne turned her head slightly.  
  
"Don't just stand there, Gohan! Move it! We've a paper to finish!" - she said, and turned her attention once again to the happy and cheerful and ever so smiling Son Goku.  
  
"Be careful with her, Gohan" - Vegeta said, seriously. The boy looked at him, curiously, and not understading.  
  
"Why do you say that, Vegeta?"  
  
"She's got a very high Ki, and it can become even higher, which is quite interesting, considering she's a simple woman, and even worse: a human. Careful. Otherwise..."  
  
"Otherwise?"  
  
"You'll end up marrying her" - Gohan blushed and widened his eyes, staring disbelievingly at the Prince - "I married Bulma, and Kakarot married your mother. It's a Saiyan curse, and you'll sure not get away from it, but... Choose someone less... Dangerous" - with that, he left to the GR.  
  
Dangerous...? What did he mean by that? Marie is not... Dangerous. Strange, maybe, but not... Dangerous... - Gohan thought. Suddenly, he shook his head and ran to the library where he could feel Marie's Ki.  
  
When he got to the library, he saw the girl sitting on the top step of the shelf ladder (like those to pick up books that are too high) and reading a thick book. She looked up from it and raised an eyebrow to Gohan.  
  
"Very good selection, from the little I've seen" - she said, dryly - "What took you so long? Start working already, Gohan. We've no time to waste. Get a book, find Shakespeare, and keep the book. We'll need every book we can get" - nervously, the boy nodded and went straight to work.  
  
Gotta be careful with her... Think Vegeta meant this attitude of hers... Dende, Dende... You're so mean to me... And this was extra mean, you know? 'Cause I'll probably have to spend like a lot of time with her, and that's just mean! She'll actually end up killing me... She will! She's gonna kill me... - Gohan thought, almost crying.  
  
"I've to make a call. Excuse me" - she said, only a minute after the made Gohan start to work. He nodded and she left the library, standing by the door and talking on her cell phone.  
  
Gohan was pretty unhappy, and almost yelling at Dende, but he was able to hear her conversation, nonetheless.  
  
"Yes, I am. What? Shut up! I don't! No, no... Really...? Sure, whatever you say... What about...? Huh... Oh, okay. Get it. No, no... It's fine... Really, it's just fine. No, I'll manage to get home safely. Yes, I'm sure. Huh? Ah, don't bother. I'm hanging up now. Yes, I am. Yes, I am! Fine, then! Ah, screw it. What? Don't you dare! Hear me? Yeah? Then I'm hanging up. Bye, see you later" - was the whole 'conversation' Gohan was able to hear.  
  
Marinne walked in the library angrily. She looked at Gohan and glared at him, almost as if she knew he was listening to her conversation.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Gohan?" - she said, her voice almost sounding nice. He looked up and raised hie eyebrows in a silent 'Of course. Go ahead' - "Will you take me home?" - he blinked a few times.  
  
"Ah... Well, I..."  
  
"My brother can't, 'cause he's got some business to take care of, so...?"  
  
"Ah, yeah! Of course, sure I will" - he smiled, although aprehensive. Then, she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Thank you, Gohan" - she turned and climbed the shelf ladder once again, basicaly burring her face on the book she was reading before - "You're not such a bad guy after all..." - she said, making Gohan blush for a reason he did not understand.  
  
The two spent the whole afternoon searching and reading books. When the clock annouced it was now seven o'clock, Gohan's stomach growled loudly, and Marinne raised her head from the book and looked at the boy, who blushed.  
  
"Sorry... I'm just hungry, I guess..." - he mumbled, embarrassed. She suddenly closed the book and climbed down the ladder. He stared at her.  
  
"What are you staring at? If you're hungry, then let's eat" - she said. He smiled brightly and got up, closing the book and putting it on the ladder. She looked at him.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"You did mark the page you were reading, right?" - she asked him, her eyebrows raised. He narrowed his eyes, thinking, then laughed - "Idiot" - she mumbled. She got the book and gave it to the boy - "What's the damn page?!"  
  
"Ah... I... Well... Ah! Here, here!" - he showed the page he was reading before and the girl smiled, satisfied.  
  
"Good. Now mark it" - he did as he was told, and she smirked - "You're not all..." - she didn't finish her sentence, and instead, she went out of the library - "You know, I don't really know where you guys here eat, so I'd really appreciate if you could show it to me" - she said, serious. Gohan nodded to himself and went out as well.  
  
Silently, the two teens walked throughout the Capsule Corporation. Gohan looked sideways at Marinne from times to times, but quickly looked away, her glare still fresh in his mind.  
  
"Here" - he murmured, and went inside a door. Marinne followed.  
  
"Hey, Marie!" - Goku exclaimed, happily - "Want something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, Goku" - she replied, politely, although she was a little taken aback by the rather lack of manners seen in Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks. Gohan sat down by the table, and Bulma went to the girl.  
  
"Hey! Briefs Bulma here" - she said smiling and shaking the girl's hand, who only stared at the older woman without action - "Eat something, come on! You won't meet my dad 'cause he's down at the lab, working on some stuff... I'm just here to feed them all"  
  
"Surya Marinne, ma'am" - the girl finally said, opening a kind smile - "But call me Marie"  
  
"Marie it is! And call me Bulma, please"  
  
"If you want me to..."  
  
"So... You're Gohan's girlfriend? You're so..."  
  
"I'VE ALREADY SAID SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" - the boy yelled, desperate. Bulma laughed softly.  
  
"Then she's not. Well, it doesn't matter. You're a friend of his, then?"  
  
"Not... Exactly" - she replied, carefully - "I'm only his partner on this... English paper"  
  
"Oh, I see... Vegeta told me you were quite interesting, but he really didn't say how pretty you were! Your eyes are incredible! And your hair... It's just like Trunks'!"  
  
"Huh?" - the little boy finally looked up from his plate, and saw, for the first time, Surya Marinne. He blushed and was speechless.  
  
"Your son, I assume" - Marinne said, smiling sweetly at him, making him blush harder and turn to his plate again, trying to eat again, although it was hard due to the fact that he felt his body very hot, specially his face.  
  
"Yes. Trunks, my dear and only son... And that's little Goten, Goku's younger son and Gohan's little brother" - Goten raised his head after hearing his own name, and smiled brightly at Marinne, soon getting back to his plate.  
  
"Sit down, Marie!" - said Goku smiling - "Eat up! It's really good, you know? And it wasn't Bulma who cooked it, so it's not poisoned"  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Goku?" - the blue haired woman asked, angry. He gulped and stopped eating for a moment.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I think what he means" - Marinne started, smiling to Bulma - "is that your food is so good it could actually poison someone if this person ate too much of it" - Bulma smiled to the girl.  
  
"Really, Goku? Is that so?" - she asked, nicely. The man looked at her, and then to Marinne, who discreetly nodded. So he nodded as well, and Bulma seemed delighted - "That's so wonderful! I'm gonna cook for you everyday, Goku!"  
  
"But you'll poison him, Bulma, specially because he likes to eat" - Marinne said, helping Gohan's dad.  
  
"You're right, Marie... Oh, well... Oh, but eat, eat, Marie! You must be starving from all that searching and all! Eat, eat, please" - the girl sat next to Trunks and stared at the food for a moment, and turned to Trunks, who was focused on not looking at her.  
  
"What do you like best here, Trunks?" - she whispered to him.  
  
"Everything is just... Great" - he mumbled.  
  
"The pie is great, Marie!" - Goku said, across the table. The girl smiled and put a slice of pie on her plate.  
  
"It really is, Goku" - she said, after eating a piece of it.  
  
"When do you plan to leave, girly?" - Vegeta asked when he finished eating, finally. She glared at him.  
  
"Don't call me girly, shortie" - she said, and everyone widened their eyes.  
  
"Oh, you really shouldn't, Marie..." - Bulma said, but Vegeta did nothing but glare back at the girl only a few seats away from him.  
  
"Whatever you say, girly"  
  
"Shortie"  
  
"Girly!"  
  
"Shortie!"  
  
The two stood up and it was a total glaring contest. Everyone backed away from the table and also stood up.  
  
"Vegeta, don't do anything... Violent" - Bulma said, careful.  
  
"Marie... Apologize to him and I'll take you home" - said Gohan.  
  
"I do not apologize to idiotic assholes that are shorter than me!" - Marinne said, angry. A big vein popped out from the Saiyan Prince's forehead.  
  
"What did you say, girly?"  
  
"Which part? Idiotic, asshole, or... Ah, of course... SHORTIE!"  
  
"Oh, you little..." - he went towards her, but Gohan, Goku and Trunks held him back. But... There was no one holding Marinne back...  
  
"Vegeta! Calm down!" - said a desperate Gohan.  
  
"Don't hurt her, dad!" - said Trunks.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta! Let it go!" - said Goku.  
  
"Let him come, let him try" - Marinne said, an evil smirk on her face. With those words, Vegeta set free from the three and lauched himself against Marinne, but...  
  
"Uncle Vegeta, what are you doing?!" - Leena cried, and he stopped suddenly. Marinne looked at her angrily, and Gohan's twin went to Vegeta - "Uncle Vegeta... You were gonna hurt her? Why?"  
  
"'Cause I told him the truth, and he couldn't handle it" - Marinne said.  
  
"Truth?" - Leena looked at her - "What are you talking about?"  
  
"That he's short" - Vegeta blushed hard, out of anger.  
  
"Shut the hell up, you little bitch!" - he yelled.  
  
"Uncle Vegeta!" "Vegeta!" "Daddy!"  
  
"Call me whatever you want, shortie, but all the name calling in the world won't change the fact that you really are... Short"  
  
"Don't, uncle Vegeta!"  
  
"Come on, Marinne, I'll take you home" - Gohan said quickly and took the girl's hand in his, dragging her to the library. Vegeta was still fuming, but Leena managed to calm him down.  
  
"Why did you do that, Gohan? I wanted to fight him" - Marinne said, angry.  
  
"Yeah, but he'd kill you, Marinne!"  
  
"He wouldn't, 'cause he wouldn't even touch me"  
  
"If that's what you think, great, but... Don't try that again" - they reached the library, and Marinne glared at him.  
  
"Don't ever tell me what to do, Gohan" - she said, her voice low and dangerous. He looked at her.  
  
"I just didn't... I don't want you to get yourself killed... That's all" - she kept on glaring at him, and the boy finally realized he was still holding her hand, but he didn't let go of it. And he wouldn't, until she told him to.  
  
"I appreciate your concern, Gohan, but I do not need it" - she replied, still angry.  
  
"But, Marinne, I..."  
  
"Just... Shut it. I'll go get my bag and you can take me home then, right?" - she went to get her backpack and her book, but was held back because Gohan refused to let go of her hand. She looked back at him, and blushed - "Why are you...?"  
  
"What?" - Gohan asked, lowly, and getting closer to her. He touched her face gently, and she glared at him.  
  
"What are you trying to do, Gohan?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if your skin was as soft as I thought it was..." - he blushed, when realized what he had done and what he was saying, but he continued, nonetheless - "And it's... Softer" - he said, lowering his head slightly, towards her face, her red lips, but she simply slapped him across the face, and tried to get her hand back, the hand he still refused to let go - "Marinne..."  
  
"Let go of my hand, Gohan" - she said, serious as she had never looked.  
  
"Okay" - he said softly, and did so. The girl put her backpack on her shoulder and book on the hand Gohan had been holding. She looked at him and glared.  
  
"Let's go, then" - she mumbled, leaving the library. The boy stood there for a moment, touching the hand he used to hold Marinne's just now.  
  
You're messing with my mind, Dende...! Why did I do that...? What was I thinking? - he thought before running to the entrance. If he took too long, his english partner would surely get upset and hit him or something like it.  
  
"You're too slow" - she said, when he got to the entrance. He did nothing but open the door, and she crossed it without another word.  
  
The two teens went to Gohan's car, and the journey to Marinne's car was silent except for her directions.  
  
Why can't I stop thinking of her skin...? But... It's so soft and smooth... And her hand is so warm... So, so soft, smooth and warm... Ah! Dende, please, don't torture me any longer! Kill me, just kill me now! - Gohan thought.  
  
He's such an asshole! Just like all men are... But... I just thought Gohan could be different... Guess I was wrong. Damnit, I'm always wrong about guys... - Marinne thought while looking at the landscape.  
  
"We're here" - Marinne said, and Gohan parked. But before the girl could leave, he took her hand once again, making her blush - "Gohan, let go of my hand"  
  
"I don't... Want to" - he mumbled, embarrassed.  
  
"Come on, Gohan, that's not at all funny. I gotta... Go inside" - she felt herself being pulled towards the boy, and she thought about fighting back, but it was useless... One instant after, she felt Gohan lips in her own - What the hell?! Why... Why...  
  
She pushed him agresively and slapped him, the second time in so little time. Her heart was beating hard, her hand on her chest. She looked sideways at Gohan, who was incrediblely blushed.  
  
"Don't do that... Ever again" - she said, her blue eyes hard and angry. He smiled and caressed her face. She backed away, but he pulled her gently - "Don't..." - she whispered.  
  
"Ssh... I don't want to hurt you, Marinne" - he whispered, still caressing her face - It's so soft... - "I just..."  
  
"Just what, Gohan?" - she inquired him, her eyes starting to fill with tears. He smiled sweetly.  
  
"I just... Don't know what" - he laughed softly - "Well, I... I just feel... Good near you"  
  
"You feel good near me?"  
  
"Yeah... I... I think I'm... In love" - he said, blushing.  
  
"With me?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Gohan. And never play with me"  
  
"I'm not..." - he touched her lips with his finger, and she blushed hard - "I'll never play with you like that, Marinne... I promise... But I..."  
  
"I've to go" - she mumbled, and tried to leave the car, but Gohan pulled her roughly, and held her tight - "Gohan, come on... Let me go"  
  
"Don't... Don't leave like this, Marinne... Come on, please...?" - she looked at him, not understading his words, his plea.  
  
"What are you talking about, Gohan? You're starting to get weird..." - she trailled off, and how could she keep on talking after she felt Gohan's soft and rough lips against her own, once again? - "Gohan, don't..." - she managed to say before having her lips pressed against the boy's, again.  
  
Gohan's fingers ran through her lavender hair, so soft as her skin. The girl still kinda tried to get away from him, but soon put her hands on his shoulders, letting him kiss her fully.  
  
The boy pressed Marinne against the car's door, and his body against her, his hands still going through her hair. She pulled him closer and closer, feeling herself lost in that boy's touch.  
  
"I..." - they parted the kiss, and Gohan looked ashamed at Marinne, who tried to fix herself up - "Sorry... I shouldn't have... You told me not to, but I just..."  
  
"Shut up" - she said, and he finally looked at her, not sensing anger in her Ki, but nervousness - "Just... Be quiet, Gohan" - he did so, and the two stood there, quiet, not even thinking.  
  
Marinne finally looked Gohan in the eyes, and a smile touched her lips.  
  
"You are such an idiot" - her eyes started to water, and Gohan had no chance to talk to her, to stop her, because she was soon off of the car, running to her house. She opened the door and disappeared, Gohan left with his heart unexpectedly broken.  
  
Why does it hurt in here...? - he thought, touching his chest - It hurts so bad... I can't... Can't stand it...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
My favorite style (and basicaly the only one I can write): Romance. Well, Gohan finally appeared more, and he found his match... Or did he? Starting now, there'll probably be more "love" scenes, and by that I mean... Hentai. I'm not exactly good at it, but I'll try my best to make it good enough to read, okay? (And I'll try to remember to warn people in the beginning of the chapter). And what about Marinne? Do you people like her? She's kinda different from my usual female characters, but a change is good sometimes, right? Oh, and about OCCness, well... It's because of Leena: a single person can change people around her/him (in this case, her), although not that much. You can see differences in Goku (I think you can), Vegeta (of course) and Gohan (kinda...), but I hope they're not too bad. Oh, and soon - probably next chapter -, I'll write about Leena's day alone in the mall. Who did she meet there? What happened? It'll be as a flashback, and maybe a little too short, but this one thing I want to have happened... Oh, well... Think I'll take about one to two weeks to finish the next chapter. Hope to get at least one review. If not, oh, well... No harm done, really. Oh, and if anyone says something like: "It's way too lame", well, just a thing you should know: I always write stuff like that: lame, and I don't really like that lame stuff, but they just keep coming to me, so... What am I to do about it?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you *ahem* to:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-sore-throat: okay, sometimes what I write ends up sounding - and looking - strange *ahem* weird, but... Can't change the way I write...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-(blank space): thank you! And I'll try to remember that!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Aussie-Girl3: funnier...? Sorry, but that's not in me... I don't really know how to make something written funny... But I guess I'll give it a shot, if I remember and have the chance to...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: I really liked writting the whole G/M scenes, and hope someone liked them too... They're just so cute! n_n  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another note: The next chapter will take some time to be posted... Because 1) Inspiration=0; 2) The unexisting plot is starting to get complicated because; 3) Couples are starting to appear.  
  
Yet another note: Three things: 1) Do not be afraid to flame, 'cause I'm kinda getting used to them, but, even so, I'd really like to receive word that someone, anyone, is enjoying this fic; 2) Please, could anyone focus more on Gohan and Marinne, not so much how annoying Leena is?; 3) I'd like to know if you guys prefer Marinne or Videl as Gohan's pair. Not like I'm really gonna change my mind, but... Just to know.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Strangers we are not

Two of a kind... - by stranger12  
  
Hello! There I was, again, thinking of a Dragon Ball Z story I could eventually write. Here it is! Gohan has a twin sister... Strong and gorgeous! They are going to high school... And... There are tragedies that came into their lives...  
  
PS: Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.  
  
PS2: Hum... Not sure about making Videl and Gohan a couple... It's just that... I never REALLY saw sparks flying between them, so I don't really consider them to be a good couple to work with. Sorry for the G/V lovers.  
  
PS3: Romance... I need to get Leena (Gohan's sister) a good and nice guy... Hum...  
  
PS4: Ocasional and light swearing.  
  
Notes:  
  
"Words" - regular conversation  
  
Words - thoughts  
  
//Words// - conversations through thoughts  
  
*Words* - actions (rarely used)  
  
'Words' - quotations and such  
  
Chapter 004: Strangers we are not  
  
Gohan went back home, his heart broken in a million pieces, and he did not even know why or how it got broken in the first place...  
  
When he arrived, he didn't go to the dining room, but straight to his room. He just wanted - and surely needed - a good night of non - stop sleep. But... Leena found him on the way.  
  
"Hey, nii - chan! Aren't you gonna eat some more? You're gonna be hungry later... Wait" - she finally noticed his eyes, so cold, so sad - "Are you alright? You look kinda..."  
  
"I'm fine. Not hungry, just sleepy" - he mumbled, and went straight to his room, expecting his twin to go after him, but she didn't.  
  
"You didn't have the nicest night too..." - she whispered. She looked back, wondering if she should go back to the dining room, but she decided not to, and went to her room as well. And just like Gohan, she wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon.  
  
The girl changed into her pyjamas and layed down. She closed her eyes and saw someone...  
  
"Sensei..." - she mumbled, smiling and blushing.  
  
*~*~*Flashback starts*~*~*  
  
Leena walked around the mall. She held many and many bags: she bought a lot of stuff, basicaly a lot of things she didn't even need, but...  
  
It was now seven o'clock or so, and Gohan's twin was considering going home, when...  
  
"Hey, Leena..." - said a sly voice. The girl turned just to find... Mario.  
  
"Hello" - she said, politely. He grinned.  
  
"Now, what is such a gorgeous girl doing here, at night, all by herself, huh?"  
  
"I'm shopping" - she replied, smiling.  
  
"Sure... Of course you are. Wanna a ride home?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause it's getting late, and you've got a whole lot of bags, so..."  
  
"You don't have to. My nii - chan is coming to get me" - I hope...  
  
"Oh, right... But, come on, girl... I'm here already. And I sure wouldn't mind taking such a pretty girl home..."  
  
"I..." - she suddenly felt a high Ki, for human standards, and smiled - "On a second thought... I think my nii - chan won't make it after all..."  
  
"Oh, yeah? So..."  
  
"So I'll have to ask him to take me home" - she looked directly at Kevin, Mario following her gaze, a smirk being formed on his lips.  
  
"Him? You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"He's twenty five!"  
  
"I know that"  
  
"What's his full name?"  
  
"Shato Kevin"  
  
"Yeah... Do you know my full name?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Huh... It's Shato Mario"  
  
"Oh... So you're his brother..."  
  
"Younger brother, of course"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Hey, is he like your boyfriend...?"  
  
"I wouldn't know how to describe him"  
  
"Huh... Let's go there, then!" - he grabbed Leena's wrist and dragged her to the table where a few men were seated, including Kevin and... Yamcha.  
  
"Yamcha - kun!" - Leena exclaimed, smiling. He looked at her and smiled as well.  
  
"Hey, Leena. Whatcha ya doing here?"  
  
"Shopping, of course"  
  
"No, alone, I mean"  
  
"Bulma was busy today, nii - chan doesn't like to come shopping with me, and he had to start with this english paper, and uncle Vegeta, daddy, Trunks and Goten don't like to shop, and I didn't want to bring any of my new friends, so I decided to come alone. Not that I can't take care of myself, huh?" - and laughed softly.  
  
"Hey, bro" - Mario started, smirking at Kevin - "Leena here said you're kinda like... No, sorry. That you're almost like her boyfriend. Is that so, bro?" - Kevin blushed and turned his head to Leena, who smiled sweetly. Yamcha opened his mouth is disbelief.  
  
"What...?" - he said, his black eyes wide.  
  
"What is it, Yamcha - kun?" - Leena asked - "Oh, right... You didn't know..."  
  
"Know what?" - he replied - "That you're dating a guy seven years older than you?"  
  
"Kinda..." - Kevin looked desperate at her, and she simply smiled - "Kevin - kun, you're taking me home, right? Otherwise, I'll have to ask Mario to take me home" - she sighed, and Kevin snapped his head to his brother, and finally understood.  
  
"Oh... No, of course I'll take you home, Leena..." - he blushed once again. He got up and awkwardly took Leena's hand into his. She smiled brightly at him, making him blush a little harder. The PE teacher looked at his younger brother - "You've got your own car, right?"  
  
"Of course I do, Kev... Hey, can I ask you guys something?"  
  
"Sure" - said Leena, politely.  
  
"Are you really dating?"  
  
"We..."  
  
"'Cause if you really are... Could you prove it? Come on... Just a little kiss and I'll be happy for you two and will start to wrap wedding presents"  
  
"What...?" - Leena said, blushing - Kiss...? But... Shato - sensei...? Ah...! - she looked at Kevin, who seemed pretty uncomfortable.  
  
"Why, lil' bro? Why do you really need a proof?"  
  
"'Cause if you're not really dating, then it means I get to take dear little Leena home. So, how about it?" - He wouldn't dare kiss a girl so much younger than him! She's our sister's age!  
  
Crap, crap, crap! I can't kiss someone so young! She's our sister's age, and she's a damn student! - Kevin thought, desperate. But in spite of his thoughts, he knew he had no other way out: if he didn't prove he was dating her, his brother, the heartbreaker, would surely break her heart, and he would never allow that!  
  
"Sensei...?" - Leena said, lowly, when he put a hand around her waist, and pulled her closer - My first...  
  
"Sorry about this, miss Son" - he whispered, smiling a bit, and kissed her. Her black eyes widened for a single moment, but closed when the girl felt herself being pulled even closer to Kevin.  
  
What the hell?! He's really kissing her! - Mario thought, angry - Ah, crap!  
  
What is he doing?! He's kissing Leena, a student! What, what, what is he thinking? - Yamcha thought - Man... If Goku, Gohan... Oh, no... If Vegeta finds out about this... Kevin is dead!  
  
Kami, this is good... - Kevin thought - Who could've imagined someone so sweet and childish could kiss like this...? Man...  
  
Leena parted the kiss and looked away from Kevin. He coughed and took all of her bags. She finally looked at him, and smiled a litle.  
  
"I'll see you later, Yamcha - kun" - she said sweetly before running to reach Kevin. Without really noticing, she took his arm. He looked at her smiling and blushed face and said nothing, also smiling.  
  
They reached Kevin's car. He put all of her bags on the back seat and entered, and so did Leena. They stayed still for a few moments, and awkward and strange silence.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did back there, miss Son" - he said. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You don't have to, sensei" - she said, sweetly. He looked at her and blushed.  
  
"I think I do, miss. I shouldn't have..."  
  
"It's alright, sensei" - she took his hand, his eyes widening a bit - "You were nice to me... You didn't have to do that. And Mario..."  
  
"He's a little... Creep. I didn't want you to go with him 'cause he could've tried something, and I would never forgive myself if he did"  
  
"Thank you, sensei" - she squeezed his hand a little, and he caressed it - "Eh... How old is Mario?"  
  
"He's eighteen. A little punk. Does nothing but hang around malls and places like it, just to pick up girls"  
  
"You don't like him, sensei?"  
  
"Not exactly, miss Son" - he took her hand and kissed it, the girl starting to blush - Kami, is she gorgeous or what...? Oh, crap... I can't be falling for her! I don't know her! At all! I can't fall for someone I don't even know! And she's a student! I can't fall for a student! Ah, crap... I'm doomed... - "I think we should go now, miss Son"  
  
"Okay, sensei" - he let go of her hand, and started the car's engine. But before taking off, he glanced at her, seeing how her eyes looked sad.  
  
Why is she like that...?  
  
He doesn't like me... I'm so silly...  
  
"Are you alright, miss Son?"  
  
"What...? Oh, yes, sensei, I'm fine. Don't worry about me"  
  
"You're... You're my student, miss Son: I have to worry about you. That's my job" - he smiled and caressed her face gently. She looked at him and then down, not sure about what to feel.  
  
"Shato - sensei...?"  
  
"Yes, miss Son?"  
  
"Why don't you call me Leena?"  
  
"Huh?  
  
"Could you... Call me Leena? Just for now...?"  
  
"Oh, okay, then... Leena"  
  
"And... Can I call you... Kevin...?"  
  
"Of course you can, miss... Sorry, Leena"  
  
They stood like that, in silence, for a moment, before Kevin realized it was getting late, and he had to take her home.  
  
*~*~*Flashback ends*~*~*  
  
"Kevin..." - Leena whispered before falling asleep.  
  
The following day was rather... Unusual.  
  
The day did not start with Leena's happy chanting, or with Gohan's growling and complaing over his sister. No, that Friday started with Bulma's loud and cheerful words, saying non - stop whatever it was that she was going to say at... OSH.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING?!" - Gohan complained.  
  
"You should've warned us, Bulma!" - Leena said, annoyed.  
  
The two teens went on for some time, but Bulma wasn't even listening to them, but, on the other hand, they weren't listening to her either.  
  
"Ah, stop yelling so early in the morning, brat" - Vegeta said, angry and sitting by the table - "And shut the hell up, Bulma!"  
  
"I can't, Vegeta! Now eat and shut up!" - Bulma replied, also angry. Her husband mumbled some curses and started eating. He glanced over Leena, and noticed her eyes...  
  
"Good morning, uncle Vegeta"  
  
"Are you alright, Leena?" - he asked - "You seem strange... Different, I'd say"  
  
"I'm okay, uncle Vegeta" - she replied, sweetly - "I'm just... Ahem, Bulma's speech is annoying me a bit, that's all it is to it"  
  
"I'm annoying you, Leena? Dende, is the world really ending?"  
  
"Stop that, Bulma! Oh, and what time should we leave tomorrow?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"To visit Dende and Mr. Popo, of course! I told him we'd go there on Saturday... Tomorrow"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"At eight? No... Nine will be better" - Gohan said. Leena smiled.  
  
"I think it'll be better. Nine it is! Are you coming too, uncle Vegeta?"  
  
"Whatever" - he mumbled.  
  
"Great! Bulma? What about you?"  
  
"Okay, I'll go..."  
  
"Yes! So it's nii - chan, uncle Vegeta, Bulma... Daddy, of course, Goten, Trunks and me. Why doesn't Mr. Briefs go with us just this once?"  
  
"He doesn't want to. Don't you remember that the last he kinda like... Thought Dende and Mr. Popo were too much for his old head?"  
  
"Oh, that's right... I forgot about that! Alright, so it's... Seven" - she looked up - "Mr. Popo! Dende! We're seven! Prepare food for seven!"  
  
//Okay, Leena//  
  
"Hey, Dende! Good morning!"  
  
//Good morning to you all. Well, I do hope you stay for a long time here this time//  
  
"We'll see about that, okay?"  
  
"We've got to go now, Leena, Gohan, Vegeta" - Bulma said, in a hurry.  
  
"Sorry, Dende. Tomorrow at nine, then, okay?"  
  
//That's fine by me. Bye and see you then//  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Well... Let's get going" - said Bulma, drinking all of her coffee and grabbing her purse. She walked away, Leena, Gohan and Vegeta still sitting by the table, not really getting why the blue haired woman was so nervous - "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? COME ON ALREADY!" - they sighed, grabbed their stuff - except for Vegeta, who had nothing to carry around - and went to meet Bulma by the entrance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The foursome arrived at OSH at about seven thirty (I don't think I've put a timeline here, so... Let's see now... Classes start at eight o'clock, is that okay? Just for my own piece of mind...). Gohan and Vegeta got off of the car growling, Leena not really all cheery as usual, and Bulma serious, yet excited (some group...).  
  
"Good morning... Gohan and Leena! Are you Briefs Bulma?!" - said Erasa excited, almost having a fit. Vegeta growled loudly, but Bulma opened a big smile.  
  
"Well, I am! Hello! Are you friends with Leena and Gohan?"  
  
"Yes! I'm Rubber Erasa! Nice to meet you, ma'am!"  
  
"Thank you, Erasa"  
  
"Hey, Gohan, Leena... Ah! Briefs Bulma!" - Sharpener exclaimed, widening his eyes, but then cracking into a huge smile - "I'm Paper Sharpener, ma'am"  
  
"Oh... I'm pretty famous, huh?" - Gohan and even Leena rolled their eyes, walking away from her - "Hey, you two! Come on!"  
  
"Gotta go find someone" - Gohan mumbled, blushing. Leena nodded and they went separate ways, he went looking for Surya Marinne, she went looking for Shato Kevin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan found Marinne just leaving the girls' restroom, and ran to her, grabbing her wrist. She glared at him.  
  
"What do you want with me, Gohan?" - she asked, angry.  
  
"I... I wanna talk, Marinne, come on" - he said, his eyes pleading. She sighed and shoved him and herself into the girls' restroom. He blushed, looking surprised at her.  
  
"What? I'm listening"  
  
"Ah... Okay, then..." - he blushed harder, memories from the night before floading through his mind. He looked at Marinne, cool, serious and waiting. He sighed heavily and began - "Look, last night I..."  
  
"Last night... What?" - she said, nochantly, calm, as if... Nothing had happened between Gohan and herself.  
  
"What I said..."  
  
"Go on"  
  
"When I said I... I was... In love with you, well I..."  
  
"Just say what you wanna say, Gohan! Kami, could you be any slower?!" - she exclaimed, angry. He smiled softly, because he didn't sense anger in the girl's Ki, but nervousness, just like the night before.  
  
"I'm in love with you, Marinnne" - he said, smiling sweetly. She blushed slightly and looked away from him - "I... I really don't know you, and you don't know me, but... Even so, I... I'm in love with you, Marinne... I guess... It was... Love at first sight..." - he looked at her, expecting her to jump into his arms screaming to the whole world that he was an idiot, and that she loved him too, but she didn't... What she did was... Laugh.  
  
"Love at first sight... I'd say 'don't make me laugh', but you are making me laugh already, Son Gohan" - she said, still laughing, but she stopped suddenly and glared at him, the boy sensing now not only nervousness in her Ki, but sadness as well. And... Resentment.  
  
"Marinne, I..."  
  
"I don't believe in love at first sight, nor in simple words, nor in love for that matter! You, Son Gohan... You're just... I can't say I hate you, that'd be cruel, but I... I despise you, your words and especially your damn actions!" - her tone was harsh and hurt, her eyes starting to water. His lips trembled, sensing so much resentment and sadness in her words, in her eyes, in her Ki...  
  
"Marinne..."  
  
"I despise everything I know about you, Son Gohan!" - she screamed, her eyes so full of tears he knew she was holding back not to cry, and not one tear fell from her sky blue eyes. Her whole body trembled, and she passed her hands over her eyes, strongly, taking her tears away from her eyes. She glared at the boy, and he felt anger, sadness, resentment, pain, hollowness, all together - "Everything" - she whispered.  
  
"Marinne, really, do you... Couldn't we...?"  
  
"What?!" - she snapped, her eyes full of fury - "What, Gohan?! You don't know... You'll never know..."  
  
"What? Tell me, Marinne! Tell me... Trust..."  
  
"You?" - she completed his sentence for him - "I don't trust... Not..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guys, men!"  
  
"Wha... Why?"  
  
"Why won't you just leave me alone, Gohan? I know for a fact that men don't ever say they're in love with a girl without wanting something in return!"  
  
"Well, yeah... I'd love if you... Said the same..."  
  
"You're quite funny, aren't you? No... Men say 'I love you' or 'I'm in love with you' expecting in return nothing but sex! Yeah, that's right! You're a guy, Gohan! Don't ever tell me you don't think about sex! Come on!"  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"All men want to take girls to bed, no matter how... And you just said the words... The perfect words to take a girl to bed... But not this girl"  
  
"Marinne, I swear, I don't...!"  
  
"I hate when I'm lied to, Gohan... Don't lie to me, or not only I'll despise you, as I will hate you"  
  
"Marinne..."  
  
"What time is it?" - she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Seven forty five" - the boy answered, once he'd heard perfectly well what she'd said. She looked at him, but it wasn't a stare, nor a glare, but a simple blank look, so empty, so sad, so unexpected...  
  
"When are we going to get together again?" - not really understading, Gohan blushed deeply.  
  
"Ah... Whenever you want to, Marinne..."  
  
"Are you free today?"  
  
"Yeah... Sure"  
  
"Your place, then" - she said, narrowing her eyes - "And... Try to keep shortie away from me... If you don't, then I will kick his ass" - he smiled.  
  
"Alright, alright... I'll try my best to keep... Oh, no..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Eh... Vegeta's here..."  
  
"Shortie's here, huh...?" - she asked, amused, a smirk on her face - "Good"  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, Marinne... He's... Dangerous..."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Son Gohan" - she said, glaring at him - "Ever"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"And Kami, stop apologizing!"  
  
"Okay..." - he walked to her, the girl not moving, not even blinking. He caressed her face gently, a smile on his lips. He lowered his head and, to his surprise and happiness, the girl didn't move, and let him kiss her.  
  
Not sensing any change in her Ki or in her actions, Gohan pulled her closer, smiling while kissing her roughly, although he did try to be gentle.  
  
Their kiss was parted when the door was opened... By Videl.  
  
"Oh, I'm... Sorry" - she stuttered, blushing furiously and leaving. Marinne blushed as well, and pushed Gohan.  
  
"We should stop doing that" - she stated, looking at the floor.  
  
"Should we really...?" - he asked huskily, making her shiver slightly.  
  
"Of course, moron" - she stomped on his foot and left the restroom. Smirking, Gohan left to the auditorium where Bulma was going to discourse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leena...  
  
She walked around the school looking for her PE teacher, and the first man she'd kissed in her entire life. Shato Kevin... Kevin...  
  
Ah, found! - she exclaimed mentally, happy.  
  
Indeed, she'd found him. And, luckily, alone. He was sitting by the pool, dressed in dark pants and a light blue shirt. He looked up to find Son Leena coming his way. He blushed, remembering the night before, and looked at the water once again.  
  
"Good morning, miss Son" - he said, trying to sound cheerful, but obviously failing.  
  
"Good morning, sensei" - she said sitting next to him.  
  
"I... I'm still sorry I had to do that... Miss"  
  
"And I've said you don't have to apologize, sensei... Not for that"  
  
"I do"  
  
"You don't, really" - she smiled and looked at him - "But..."  
  
"But what, miss Son?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that... That kiss..."  
  
"It was a mistake that should never have happened, no matter the circunstances"  
  
"No, that's not what I was going to say at all... I... I wanted to let you know that... That kiss... Was my first and only"  
  
"Oh, Kami!" - he exclaimed - "Your first?! Oh, no... Ah... That was your first kiss?! Ah... That's bad, real bad..."  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Of course it is, miss Son! Your first kiss, your only first kiss, was with your PE teacher!"  
  
"No... My first kiss wasn't with my PE teacher Shato Kevin... It was with Kevin, my... Almost boyfriend" - she said, laughing a little.  
  
"Ah... Yeah..."  
  
"Neh, sensei?" - he looked at her, and took her hand - "I... I like you a lot"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Of course that... We don't know each other at all, but even so, I..."  
  
"I... Eh... Miss Son, I gotta tell you..." - she looked at him, curious - "Ever since we met, you've been hauting me"  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Your eyes, your beauty... Your... Features" - he blushed slightly - Can't be a jerk and say 'your hot body'! - "Your voice, your sweet, childish and kind manners..."  
  
"Sensei..." - he smiled and squeezed her hand a little, looking deeply into her black eyes.  
  
"You're like the perfect girl... Or at least that's my opinion... But... Ah, if only you were a little older... Or... At least if you weren't my student..."  
  
"Then what, sensei?" - she asked, innocence and sweetness in her eyes.  
  
"Then... I'd be kissing you ever since I met you, miss Son" - she blushed hard, but still didn't look away from his green eyes - "But... Once you are much younger than me, and you're a student of mine, then... I can't... WE can't"  
  
"We can't what, sensei?"  
  
"We can't..." - he started to caress her face, and she closed her eyes - "Kiss..." - in spite of his words, he pressed his lips softly against hers, not kissing her like the other time... Just a sweet kiss... - "Can't..." - he kissed her again, the kiss lasting much longer this time - "Ever... Kiss" - and kissed her fully this time.  
  
They kissed for some time, forgeting that they were at OSH, that they were student and teacher, that they had a great difference of age... They forgot about everything while the kiss lasted.  
  
They parted breatheless, and looked at each other, blushed and a little embarrassed, not knowing what to say to each other.  
  
"What time is it, sensei?" - Leena asked in a whisper.  
  
"Fifteen to eight" - he replied, passing his fingers through Leena's hair. She looked away, blushed.  
  
"I think... I have to go to the... Auditorium..."  
  
"Me too" - he said, his lips meeting Leena's once again - AH! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! SHE'S A DAMN STUDENT! SHE'S SEVEN YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME! AND SHE'S A STUDENT! NO...! I'VE GOTTA STOP KISSING HER! STOP, stop... But... Her lips are so... Soft... And warm... And nice... And, oh can she kiss... Ah... I'll stop later...  
  
He parted the kiss, breathing heavily. He didn't dare look at her, and all she did was kiss him on the cheek before leaving quickly, to get to the auditorium before anyone started to wonder where she might be and, who knows, who she was with and what she was doing... That wouldn't be good at all...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leena and Gohan were sitting alongside a embarrassed Videl, a cheerful Erasa and an excited (not in the bad way) Sharpener.  
  
Oh Kami! Gohan and Surya? No way! But that's what I saw... I saw them! Kissing! Making out! In the girls' bathroom! Ah...! - Videl thought, not able to look at Gohan, by her side.  
  
Hum... 1) Talk again to Marinne. NO KISSING this time - he blushed hard - I just can't help myself near her! And she let me kiss her! Ah...! 2) Ask Videl not to tell anyone about us... Ah! She can't tell anyone! It's gonna look SO bad! I mean... Making out with a girl in the girls' bathroom... Ah! Hum... Oh, no... 3) Keep Vegeta and Marinne apart! They can't... Where's she? - he focused on her Ki, just to find her a few seats away, in the same row. He sighed, relieved, and got up, going near her.  
  
"What?" - she snapped at him. He grinned nervously.  
  
"Yeah... Don't you wanna sit... Near us...?"  
  
"'Us' who and why the hell would and should I?"  
  
"'Cause... If you sit so near to the... Exit of the row... You'll be much closer to... Vegeta"  
  
"And you actually think I'm scared of SHORTIE?"  
  
"You should, Marinne"  
  
"The brat's right, little girly bitch" - said an angry Vegeta. Gohan instantly held Marinne back, 'cause she was totally going to start a fight with the Saiyan's Prince.  
  
"Vegeta! Leave her alone! She'll keep wanting to fight you!"  
  
"Let the little girly bitch try" - they were starting to draw people's attention to themselves, Gohan keeping Marinne down, and Vegeta cursing her non - stop.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" - she yelled, still trying to get away from Gohan. She turned glaring at him - "If you don't let me go right now, Gohan, I'll make sure you have nothing left between your legs"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She'll castrate you, brat"  
  
"Ah! You can't do that!" - instantly at the thought of been castrated, Gohan put his hands over... Ahem, his documents, giving Marinne the chance to escape. Or at least ALMOST, 'cause it's Gohan, and his speed is incredible, after all.  
  
"Let me go, Gohan! Fuck! Let go of me NOW!"  
  
"NO! He's gonna kill you!"  
  
"No, 'cause I'll kill him first!"  
  
"Control your mate - to - be, brat" - Vegeta mocked, making Gohan blush furiously.  
  
"GO TO HELL, VEGETA! I'VE ALREADY SAID SHE'S NOT MY DAMN MATE!"  
  
"That's not what it seems..."  
  
"Shut the hell up!" - both Gohan and Marinne yelled.  
  
"Come and make me, brat and brat's already - mate"  
  
"Vegeta!" - Bulma yelled, furious - "Stop doing whatever it is that you're doing and come help me!"  
  
"Fuck off, Bulma!"  
  
"What did you just...!"  
  
"You're screwed, shortie" - Marinne said, smirking.  
  
"Ah, fuck you, little girly bitch. Ah... Better go... Or no food" - he mumbled, glaring at Gohan and Marinne and going to help Bulma.  
  
"Ah... Thank you, Dende... Not! Eh... Come on, Marinne... Or he's really going to kill you next time"  
  
"Leave me alone! Why the hell can't you understand such simple words, Son Gohan? Leave the person called Surya Marinne alone!"  
  
"No! You're going to get yourself killed, don't you get it?!"  
  
"And why won't you get my words, Kami?! Get out!"  
  
"Ah! Come with me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"MARINNE!"  
  
"AH! You are too fucking annoying, Son Gohan! Kami! Ah... Fine!" - she got up, stomp on his foot and walked to HIS seat, sitting on it. He growled and sat down next to Leena, who was trying to hide a big grin.  
  
"And stop grinning, Lee" - he said, angry. She smiled fakely innocently.  
  
"Whatever do you mean... Nii - chan?"  
  
"Don't you 'nii - chan' me, Leena! Stop doing that!"  
  
"I don't know what do you mean, nii - chan! Seriously!"  
  
"Ah... You're hopeless... And I'm gonna kill Dende tomorrow... Really"  
  
//Not my fault if you go making out with a girl, think you have some sort of control over her because of that and almost gets kicked on the balls!//  
  
//HEY! Tomorrow... You're getting some punches//  
  
//I'm Kami, Gohan... Sorry, not gonna happen!//  
  
//Fine! Then I'll tell Leena we're not going after all 'cause you'll be too busy... Being Earth's only Kami!//  
  
//Do it! And... You know what? You were actually right when you said I had a cruch on her, but I'm over it now, so...//  
  
//You're actually over my sister?! Ha! Funny joke, man...//  
  
//Well, why have feelings for someone that already likes someone else?//  
  
//What?! She likes someone?! Leena, my little twin sister, my dear and sweet and pure little twin sister LIKES someone and she didn't tell me?! AH!//  
  
//Okay, it's not as if you told her about Surya Marinne, Gohan...// *Gohan blushed*  
  
//I didn't have the time, that's all!//  
  
//And neither did she!//  
  
//Ah... Go back to your 'holy' duties, alright? Bulma's presentation's about to start, anyway...//  
  
//Okay... No resentments, right?//  
  
//Of course not! We're best friends, man!//  
  
//Yeah... Which is why I'm making myself your best man already, okay?//  
  
//Huh? My best... WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!//  
  
//Best man! For when you and Surya... When you and Marie get married and all//  
  
//WHAT?! ARE YOU HIGH?!//  
  
//As a matter of a fact, I am... Pretty high, actually//  
  
//You know very well I didn't mean actual heights, Dende!//  
  
//Yeah, yeah//  
  
//What have you being smoking to think I'm actually going to marry Surya Marinne?!//  
  
//I haven't been smoking a single thing, Gohan, and I'm only saying something that's seems pretty obvious to me... And consider what Vegeta told you yesterday... I think it's sorta like a Saiyan curse too...//  
  
//Ah, shut up! Uh... Bulma's starting her speech... Now I really gotta go. Bye!//  
  
//See you tomorrow and... Tell Marie who's going to be your best man, okay? Bye!// - he cut off the link before Gohan started to yell at him.  
  
"You're okay, nii - chan?" - Leena asked silently.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You started to blush all of a sudden, and then to frown..."  
  
"Dende" - he said, simply, and blushed hard, out of embarrassement and anger - "Eh... Leena...?"  
  
"Yes, nii - chan?"  
  
"Who... Who do you like?" - she widened her eyes and blushed violently.  
  
"Wha... What?"  
  
"Dende told me you have feelings for someone already... Who is he?"  
  
"Ah... Dende doesn't know what he's talking about" - she mumbled, blushing more and more, remembering how she'd kissed Kevin and what they'd talked.  
  
"Don't lie, Leena. I know you very well, and I do know when you're lying"  
  
"I'm not lying, nii - chan, I really..." - Ah...! Dende, you're so mean! I'm gonna kill you tomorrow! - "I don't..."  
  
"We'll talk later, okay? If you lie to me then..."  
  
"I'm not lying, nii - chan! I swear!"  
  
"Yes, you are. But... Later"  
  
Nii - chan will kill sensei... Kevin, if he finds out we've kissed! Ah...! I hate lying, and I'm terrible at it, and nii - chan always knows when I'm lying! Ah...! When he... Oh, no... Uncle Vegeta! When HE finds out... Oh, no... Kevin... He's going to die for real! No, no...!  
  
While they were speaking in whispers, Bulma kept on with her speech.  
  
"And I'd like to show our new car models" - Bulma said, grinning dangerously to Leena and Gohan's direction. The two teens did not miss that evil, from hell, Vegeta like grin, and started to murmur silently ways to torture and kill the crazy blue haired (because people don't seem to care for nicey-too-nicey girls, I decided to start a change in Leena. Won't make her act all bitchy or whatever, just... More... Human, but a little childish and cutey and innocent from times to times - can't take that away from her! It's like her trademark! And Gohan won't exactly be the nicey guy he usually is - in fics and in the anime/manga -, and if people wonder about it, simply ask).  
  
Kill, kill, kill... But torture first. Can't forget to TORTURE - Leena thought, while glancing at Bulma, who was kinda busy with her notes.  
  
WHY? DENDE, WHY, WHY, WHY?! THIS IS SO UNFAIR! NO... BULMA'S GONNA DO SOMETHING EMBARRASSING! I KNOW FOR A FACT SHE IS! THAT'S JUST HER STYLE! THAT'S BRIEFS BULMA! SHE'S EVIL! SHE'S GONNA...! AH... WHATEVER! Torture, check; death, check; BLOODSHED, check - Gohan thought almost desperate in the beginning, but then he calmed down, with the whole... Bloodshed thought on the back of his mind, now.  
  
"Sorry about that! SOMEONE seems to have messed around my notes, but..." - she breathed a few times to regain her selfcontrol, otherwise she might just kill someone... Basically the person who she knew had went through her stuff: Vegeta. Why would he do that, one might ask? Later (I think I'm starting to change the way I write... Weird. Influences all over, I guess...) - "Anyway," - she went back to her not-so-natural-kinda-creepy-in-some-level-polite-grinning way - "let's see those cars or what?!" - she started clapping like a maniac (oh, yeah, my writting really is changing... Hope not for the worse).  
  
The whole student body - or almost - was completely in awe seeing the new car models and stuff (don't know how to describe all thos high - tech things that exist only in the DB universe, so...). Watching the enthusiasm, Bulma opened a amazingly big smile, very satisfied.  
  
"This is... The Son Collection"  
  
WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!  
  
What? No, no... No... But... Well... Nice  
  
"In honor of a family that is very close to me, my... Husband, and all of our friends" - Bulma continued, Leena and Gohan incrediblely blushed and embarrassed, almost sinking into their seats.  
  
"She's evil" - Leena murmured to Gohan, both sitting on the floor, their friends, plus Marinne - who really can't be considered to be their friend - watched them, holding back laughter - except for Marinne, who was most definetely laughing hard, yet silently. Gohan looked at her, still blushed, yes, but he glared nonetheless.  
  
"Stop it" - he said. She smirked in a satisfied way.  
  
"Not in hell, Gohan" - she whispered. He looked into her blue eyes so calm and silently that a faint blush appeared on the girl's cheeks, but she wouldn't look away and give him the pleasure to see her do so. Videl watched them exchanging stares, glares, blushes, even, and she quickly turned away, her cheeks burning, her mind going back to just a couple of dozen minutes before.  
  
Kami! Are they really a couple?! - she thought - No... Surya is not the type to simply fall for a guy... But... Well... Gohan really isn't just some random... Oh, no... What the...? No! I can't be seriously... No, I'm only confused... Kami, help me!  
  
Bulma went on and on about the new car models, hinting how great they were, and that anyone that wanted to feel like someone, should and ought to buy one of their new cars. By the time she was done, Gohan had already come up with quite a few ways to kill her after long and painful torture, and Leena had went over and over again what she'd say in Bulma's funeral. Just to be ready.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bulma, Bulma, Bulma..." - Gohan started to say, when she had already gotten off of the stage and was away from all of the students, teachers and school staff in general - principa, vice, and so on.  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" - he screamed, grabbing her and messing with her hair. With her adored and beloved hair.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GOHAN?!"  
  
"You had no right to humiliate us like that!"  
  
"You should have at least told us" - said Leena, angry.  
  
"The two sure are pissed" - Vegeta commented, smirking.  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta"  
  
Gohan kept on bugging, annoying, almost bullying Bulma for some time, still, not even wanting to hear her pleas, to mind her attempts to get away from him, to give a damn about her hair. Vegeta simply smirked and laughed evilly from times to times, watching the two bicker, and Leena smiled almost cruelly, the influence the Saiyan Prince had had over her showing perfectly.  
  
"Stop it already, Gohan! Dende, use your stupid, evil... Whatever powers to keep him from doing these kinda mean things to me! If you don't even try to help me, I swear to you I will most definetely cut your throat tomorrow!"  
  
As if Dende had heard her - and he did, and because he didn't happen to have any sort of suicidal desires... -, someone appeared to break the petty and pointless petty fight to a complete stop. Shato Kevin.  
  
"Hello" - he said, casually. He quickly glanced over everyone, obviously to look at Leena without being suspected.  
  
"Oh, hi!" - said Bulma, smiling - "And you are...?"  
  
"Shato Kevin, la... Boys' PE teacher"  
  
"Ah! Teacher? So young..."  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Oh, I just... Just wanted to... Eh... Inroduce myself, ma'am"  
  
"Bulma, please!"  
  
"If you allow me so, Bulma"  
  
"I do" - Vegeta growled, but remained silent.  
  
"Don't hit on Bulma, sensei" - Gohan said, maliciously - "Vegeta would freak and hit you in a blink!"  
  
"Ah... Your husband, I assume?"  
  
"Yes. Vegeta, be nice and introduce yourself"  
  
"No need. He already knows my name, Bulma" - Vegeta complained.  
  
"Well, that was it, Bulma. Nice meeting you, hope to see you again. Sir. Mister Son, miss Son" - he looked at each one of them, stopping a little, very little longer on the girl. She smiled sweetly to him, which passed unnoticed, thankfully. He returned the smile with a slight smirk, and then left.  
  
"Now, isn't he a hottie?" - Bulma commented when he was totally out of sight. Leena felt her whole body burn.  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He...! He's our teacher!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"And you are married" - Gohan supplied, smirking - "To an egotistical maniac, but married, anyway"  
  
"I'll show you egotistical maniac" - Vegeta murmured, slightly angry.  
  
"Well... Home, now?" - Bulma said, happily.  
  
"Damn! I gotta go find Marinne!" - and went off without giving them an explanation. Bulma looked at Leena.  
  
"I think they have to go on with their paper. Oh! That reminds me! I'll go find Videl so we can start our paper too!"  
  
About ten minutes later, Gohan came back with his face blushed slightly and Marinne, who glared at Vegeta, but none of them said a single word. Leena came back just a second later, with a strangely embarrassed Videl.  
  
"Can we go now, Bulma?" - Leena asked, nicely.  
  
"Sure, dear. Videl... Marie. Vegeta, do not argue with Marie, do you understand me?"  
  
"Fine, whatever" - the Saiyan Prince mumbled annoyed. Teasinly, Marinne smirked at his direction, making sure he saw her do so. He blushed hard, anger heading to his brain, calling for a fight, but he restrained himself.  
  
She'll still make Vegeta lose it... - Gohan thought, amused and smiling. Videl saw his smile and looked away, her face burning.  
  
"Well, off we go!" - Bulma said, excited, and they headed off to CC.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as the group arrived at CC, after a not so long, yet very silent car ride, Bulma went to one of her labs, Vegeta disappeared into the GR, and then, only the teens were left. Alone. Together, alone...  
  
"Well, Videl, come on! We've got this amazing ancient literature library! Come!" (A.N. I'm doing something like: the world as we know it went *pof!* one day, and then, the whole DB world was born, just like that. Weird, confusing? Yeah, but just to explain about this little thing...)  
  
"We've got work to do. Let's get to it" - Marinne said, annoyed by Gohan's sweet smile. He held her back when she was already heading to the library, and put his arms around her, pulling her very close to himself. She blushed and glared - "What the fuck are you doing now, Gohan?"  
  
"Well, right now... I'm holding you in my arms, and right now... I'm gonna kiss you, Marinne" - he said soflty, his cheeks blushed, and he leaned over and did actually kiss her, very softly - "See?"  
  
"Shut up. Let's go, alre..." - he pulled her into another kiss, even making her forget what she was going to say. She surrendered easily, dropping her bag on the floor and deepening the kiss while putting her arms around Gohan's neck.  
  
"Ah... Don't start that shit in front of your Prince, brat" - said an annoyed, amused and rather angry voice. The teens instantly broke away, very blushed, Gohan staring ashamed at Vegeta, while Marinne glared at him - "Better"  
  
"Fuck off, shortie"  
  
"Ah... Not in the mood, girly. Why don't you two get back to whatever you were doing in Gohan's room?"  
  
"Fuck you, shortie ass!"  
  
"Girly slut" - Marinne seemed to gain a strong - and pissed - aura around her, the two Saiyans really feeling her high Ki getting higher, and more powerful.  
  
"Don't you dare calling me that, Vegeta" - she said, her eyes narrowed and full of hate.  
  
"Marinne...?" - Gohan said, nervous and aprehensive. She eyed him quietly, and looked back at Vegeta.  
  
"You've got some power, girly"  
  
"Vegeta, don't...!"  
  
"Power...?" - Marinne said, slowly - "Ah... Perhaps... I do, huh? Like this, maybe?" - she created an Ki ball. A violet Ki ball. She looked fondly at it, and back to Vegeta, who had his eyes slightly wide.  
  
"So... You're not very norma after all. I knew it..."  
  
"Of course I'm not normal, Vegeta, but... Are you? With your short height, your stupid spiky hair, your ridiculous attitude, your clothes, and... Well, you are not a fucking Prince any longer. You have no kingdom, except on your tiny little head"  
  
"What...? Marinne, how...?"  
  
"It is not very hard to know such things when you're me..."  
  
"Who are you, girl?" - Vegeta asked, stepping forward.  
  
"I am... Like your son" - she whispered.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Mirai Trunks is... How you called him, isn't it?"  
  
"What...?"  
  
"If you must know... I am only the daughter of someone who met Mirai Trunks..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"When he came back... It was very fast, but he met my father..."  
  
"But... When Mirai Trunks was here... I was... I was like... Seven" - Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah... But I never said I wasn't born yet, Gohan"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Mirai Trunks knew everything about all of you, and he told my father everything"  
  
"Why would he do that?" - Vegeta asked angry.  
  
"I don't know... Maybe... He saw in my father a way to preserve his history... And the history of you all..."  
  
"It's not possible" - Gohan said - "Mirai Trunks didn't have the time to..."  
  
"I didn't say he told my father everything in person... He simply gave my father a diary, where he'd written everything he could possibly write about his knowledge on you all..."  
  
"But... But..."  
  
"You actually thought Mirai Trunks was so confident about his mission? Don't be stupid, Gohan"  
  
"You..." - Vegeta didn't know what to say, but he attemped to.  
  
"Ah... This?" - she asked, simply, looking again at her Ki ball - "Well, there were not only stories written in the diary, but also info on your powers... Ki... Everything"  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And... Well, father had been a powerful man ever since he was born. He had so much power... But he didn't want to fight or anything like it... He just had that power... He trained, of course, so he could be strong... Actually... He almost helped when all those attacks happened..."  
  
"What... Attacks...?"  
  
"When he was a kid... When he was a mere child, he saw many fighting... The Red Ribbon...?"  
  
"Red Ribbon..." - Gohan whispered.  
  
"He was a kid, so he didn't fight. When Piccolo attacked, he almost fought, but he didn't... When those strange... Monkey - like idiots arrived, he still did nothing... Then those weird androids and Cell... He almost fought Cell... But he knew the ones that had handled the other attackers before would defeat him... And so they... Better yet, you did"  
  
"And how can you, girly, have so much power?"  
  
"Well, father had so much power that he passed it away to his kids. Me included, of course. And I trained with him all my life, following a lot that was written on that diary. If not all. And so, years later... Almost a decade later... I have the ability to do something as easy as this... I'm the only one in the family that can do such a thing. Father could, but he died last year... My older brother is powerful, but he didn't care much about Ki management. And my other brother is a nature mistake, who manages to be weaker than me" - she snorted, the Ki ball disappearing - "Now, I know you are very powerful, shortie, but I'm not so weak myself. You haven't even felt one percent of my true power. On the other hand... I've felt at least... Say... Twenty five percent of your power. Not bad"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, you little..."  
  
"Vegeta, be quiet" - Gohan said, angry - "Leave her alone"  
  
"Brat, you..."  
  
"I don't wanna fight you, Vegeta, get it? And you will not even dare think of hurting Marinne. If you do..."  
  
"Do not threaten me, Gohan"  
  
"I'm not. I'm only giving you an advice" - saying nothing, Vegeta snorted and walked away to the GR again.  
  
"I don't need anyone, especially you, Gohan, to stick up for me"  
  
"I knew you were special..." - he said softly, not seeming to have heard her - "You are..." - he whispered, taking her into his arms. He kissed her, and she didn't even try to get him away from her.  
  
"Stop doing that" - Marinne whispered. Gohan smiled and caressed her hand.  
  
"Not in hell, Marinne"  
  
"Idiot"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Asshole"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Gohan..."  
  
"That's my name" - he smiled and kissed her once again - "I..."  
  
"Shut up" - she hit him on the chin - "and let's get to work"  
  
"Yes, ma'am"  
  
When the two went up, they did not notice the black eyes in the darkness, nor the smile on the owners' lips.  
  
Nii - chan has a girlfriend...  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay... I admit I MIGHT have taken a little TOO long to update... But I've been working A LOT on a few new stories, and, because of that, my other fics stayed on halt, including this one, although I worked on it from times to times. Well, now, the chapter's over, and the next one... Well... I have a few things I wanna put in it, but until I have enough pages to call it a chapter... It'll take a while...  
  
Well, I'm not sure if the whole Leena/Kevin thing went well... Although I think it's pleasant to read... (yeah, pleasant) And Marinne/Gohan... It's starting to heat up... Their relationship... I want it to be non - existing for some time, still, just ocasional making out *laughs* sessions. Marinne's got stuff concerning guys in her past, and she won't just let Gohan get too near her until she's through her past.  
  
Well, hope the whole Mirai Trunks thing didn't sound too weird. It just came to me out of nowhere... I don't know... I'll try to add better stuff later on, if needed. And, just to be curious... What do you people think of this whole student/teacher relationship? Forbidden, cool, strange? Say it! I wanna know if it sounds too weird... I've seen only a couple of fics with this theme on them, and even so, they weren't that explicit... So...?  
  
"Thanks" to:  
  
Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Ah... Choking on it 'cause it's "oh, so sweet and lame"? Well, I'm starting to work on it. Although Leena doesn't annoy me as much as she seems to annoy some people...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gochi: Ah... Someone nice... Don't see many like you nowadays... Thank you very much for your nice and kind words! Answers: Marinne is not exactly Chi Chi's reincarnation... Just 'cause she likes to be on Gohan's foot all the time, and she's kinda angry all the time, and she simply has a kinda violent nature, it doesn't... Wait... Well, okay, she's a little bit like Chi Chi, but not totally, anyway... Well, no, they're not related. By blood or spirit, anyway. Besides, Marinne could never be Chi Chi's reincarnation 'cause she was already alive when she died... Oh, and Vegeta does care about Leena a little more simply because she's a girl, and she's the cute kinda girl, you know? She clungs to him, and she treats him ever so... Sweetly (kinda weird, but...), and Gohan's "Kakkarot's first born SON", and considering Gohan was never much on Vegeta's good side on the original series, well... "...where do you come up with all this": *blush* Well, once I read A LOT, I get a few ideas from them, but I always do something different, getting the story to follow my own ways and likes... Easy stuff.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On Angel's Wings: Okay, I admit I did read your fic before I started writting mine, but, to tell you the truth, I didn't really like your Gohan's twin (sorry, can't remember her name), but the whole idea sounded okay. Guess what! Mirai Trunks will appear on my fic, but he won't have a relantionship with Leena, 'cause... She's already in love with someone else...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Hidden lovers

**Two of a kind... - by stranger12**

Hello! There I was, again, thinking of a Dragon Ball Z story I could eventually write. Here it is! Gohan has a twin sister... Strong and gorgeous! They are going to high school... And... There are tragedies that came into their lives...

PS: Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.

PS2: Hum... Not sure about making Videl and Gohan a couple... It's just that... I never REALLY saw sparks flying between them, so I don't really consider them to be a good couple to work with. Sorry for the G/V lovers.

PS3: Romance... I need to get Leena (Gohan's sister) a good and nice guy... Hum...

PS4: Occasional and light swearing.

Notes:

"Words" - regular conversation

>Words> - thoughts

'Words' - quotations and such

* * *

**Chapter 005: Hidden lovers**

Leena and Videl worked all afternoon and a little into the evening on their paper, stopping, finally, at about seven thirty. When the Son girl took her partner to the dining room, they found all of the other Son members already there, including Gohan, plus the Briefs family, with Briefs - san also there, plus... Marinne.

"Hey! Guys, this is Videl. Videl, meet: uncle Vegeta, who you must've seen at school, daddy, whose name's Goku, Gohan you already know... And Marinne... That's Goten, out little brother, that's Bulma, of course, Trunks, Bulma and uncle Vegeta's little boy, and that's Briefs - san" - Leena quickly introduced them all. Videl smiled to them all and sat down.

"So, Videl, Leena, how's your paper going?" - Bulma asked.

"Very good" - Leena replied, smiling.

"We've got so much more to do, still..." - Videl complained a bit.

"So do we" - Gohan said, smiling happily. Videl blushed hard.

"You've already gotten yourself a friend, Leena! That's good!" - Goku said, his mouth stuffed.

"Yeah! It's really good, daddy!" - Leena replied, cheerfully - "And nii - chan has got himself a friend too!"

"Yeah! And a pretty and smart that is!" - Goku said, smiling broadly to Marinne, who smiled sweetly back.

"Yeah right" - Vegeta mumbled, annoyed. Marinne glared at him, but said nothing - "What, bitch?"

"Nothing, shortie asshole"

The two stared at each other, glaring violently. Their auras were strong and constant, ready to fight at any given moment. A wrong word said could make them get into a fierce battle.

"Now, calm down, guys!" - Bulma said, lightly - "Marie, don't fight Vegeta... It'd be useless. And Vegeta, stop harassing the girl" - the two shot her blank glances, but kept their silence. Gohan smirked to himself.

>Why won't people just let me take shortie down?! Fuck, damnit!> - Marinne thought, angrily.

>Stupid little fucking girly bitch. Wanna fight? Let's. I'll be more than willing to break your neck> - Vegeta thought darkly.

>Dende, please don't allow them to get into a serious fight... Or any kinda fight for that matter, please, I'm begging you!> - Gohan screamed mentally, Dende sending him a loud laugh back. Gohan sweatdropped - >Damn you, Dende>

>Tomorrow we'll go visit Dende and Mr. Popo! Yes, yes! We haven't seen them in so long!> - Leena thought, happily and cheerfully. She looked at Marinne, glaring at Vegeta, and smiled sweetly - >Nii - chan has a girlfriend! He was kissing her and everything! But... Wait a minute... I was kissing Kevin - sensei... Wonder if that means I'm his... And he's my...> - she kept herself from blushing - >Kevin - sensei...>

* * *

After dinner, Gohan decided to take both Marinne and Videl home. Smiling knowingly, Leena simply nodded and said he should take Videl first. Blushing slightly, her brother agreed and took off. 

The ride was awkwardly silent, with Gohan blushed the whole time, Marinne looking at the landscape, as usual, and with Videl feeling like the third wheel, as she gave the boy the directions to her house.

>Kami, could this be any more embarrassing and awkward?!> - Videl thought, blushing harder as she saw Gohan blushed.

>Videl's kinda weird... Wonder why...> - Gohan thought.

They arrived to Videl's house quickly, though it seemed like an eternity.

The girl thanked Gohan and ran to her house.

Gohan still took a while to take off.

"Aren't you going?" - Marinne asked, annoyed. He turned to her and smiled softly.

"Yeah, yeah, ma'am" - he said in a mocking tone. She glared at him, but said nothing, and the boy took off.

Through a window, Videl watched Gohan's look as he looked at Marinne, who glared at him but had a certain glow in her eyes, nonetheless.

>They... They look... In love...>

* * *

Already knowing the way to Marinne's house, Gohan didn't take long to get there, and the girl didn't feel the need to talk to him. So, they spent the entire ride without saying a single word to each other. 

Gohan parked the car in front of Marinne's house. Once the other night he'd been... Rather 'busy' to actually notice the girl's home, he decided to do so at that very moment. And he was quite surprised.

Videl's house was big, with maybe fifty rooms, but Marinne's was just as big, maybe even more, and looked much more beautiful and cozy. He smiled softly and turned to the girl, that, for some reason, hadn't gotten off yet. He smirked and caressed the back of her head.

"What?" - she snapped. The boy thought her attitude to be adorable.

"Nothing..."

"I'm going, so..."

"No, no, you're not"

"What?"

"Not before I kiss you"

"Good night" - she tried to leave, but Gohan, smiling, held her and pressed his lips against her own; she didn't fight back.

They kissed for several minutes until Marinne suddenly pushed him, and turned her head slightly. Gohan moaned a bit, almost whining.

"Mario" - Marinne said dryly. A shadow appeared by the gate of the girl's house.

"Sis, who's with ya?" - Mario asked, slyly, a smirk on his lips, his arms crossed.

"No one" - was the girl's embarrassed response. Mario raised an eyebrow at her, and Gohan hid a glad grin.

"Right... Well, 'No One', I'm Mario, Marinne's older brother"

"I'm Gohan, actually, very nice to meet you"

"Ah... So, where do you kids know each other from?"

"School" - Marinne mumbled, blushing.

"I see... Well, if the making out session's over, then get inside. Kevin's got somethin' good to tell us. Probably 'bout his new girlfriend..." - he trailed off, glad to see his sister blushed and Gohan embarrassed.

"Fuck off, Mario!"

"Yeah, yeah... I'll be inside, and ya better get there soon too, sis, 'cause otherwise... Well, Kevin might just come out and beat the crap outta ya... Outta Gohan, and that wouldn't be such a pretty view, now would it?"

"Shut the hell up and go in"

"Fine, fine. I'll be inside, ya'll be almost fucking Gohan out here... But be fast, Gohan, 'kay? Bye and nice to meet ya" - he smirked and quickly went through the gate and then into the house.

"I... I didn't know you had a brother... Two...?" - Gohan said, wryly.

"Yeah" - Marinne said, sighing heavily and narrowing her eyes - "I've to go" - with that, she quickly hopped out of the car and ran to her house. Gohan stood in the car, watching her getting inside the house.

The black haired and eyed boy looked up at the dark sky, and sighed, smiling softly.

"Vegeta was damn right..." - he murmured to himself - "I should be careful with Marinne... Otherwise... I'll end up killing myself for not having her near me..."

* * *

"Kevin" - Marinne acknowledged her older brother, sitting on the floor, in front of the fireplace. 

"Good evening, Marinne" - he said, lightly. The girl shifted her weight, waiting for him to start. But he didn't for about a minute, so Mario started for him.

"So, gonna tell us 'bout ya lil' girlfriend, Kev?" - he said, and Kevin blushed, though he had his back facing his siblings, so none of them saw his blush.

"Yeah"

"What's her name?" - Marinne asked dryly.

"Her name's... Leena"

"Leena..." - the girl repeated, almost as if tasting the name in her tongue.

"Yes, Leena"

"That's... That's the new girl's name..." - she said, raising an eyebrow - "Gohan's twin"

"Gohan...? Oh..."

"Her? Kevin, are you... Actually dating... A student?" - her tone was amused, though slightly disapproving.

"I am aware of our condition as... Student and teacher, Marinne"

"Good, 'cause from the way you're talking, doesn't look like it, Kevin"

"I do whatever I please with my personal life, Marinne. And I am only informing, not asking for permission"

"If that is so..."

"It is"

"Then I assume you've fucked her already?" - he blushed REALLY hard, and turned to her, angry.

"Do NOT say that kinda thing 'bout Leena, ever, Marinne"

"I'll say whatever hell I wanna say 'bout 'er, onii - sama" - she said emotionless.

"Marinne..."

"You informed me, and I simply exposed my thoughts on the matter. Don't be all angry because of it, Kevin"

"Marinne..."

"I don't really care if you fuck all of your students, Kevin. It's not as if you actually NEEDED this teacher job..."

"But I like it"

"Like it, hate it... What do I care?"

"Marinne, Kami..."

"What?" - she asked coldly, staring back at her brother's green eyes.

"Nothing... Go to sleep, now"

"Fine" - the girl said dryly, turning her back at him and leaving the room without another word.

"Why're you two like that all the time?" - Mario said, annoyed.

"How so, Mario?"

"You're brother and sister, Kev. Though..."

"Well... She doesn't want me to..."

"Don't be stupid, Kev. Doesn't suit ya. Marinne's..."

"Her"

"Yeah. Well, gotta go"

"Where...?"

"Date. Ya should try sometime with... Ya girl" - he watched his brother blush madly - "Well, later, Kev"

"Yes..." - Mario frowned for a moment before leaving to his room.

* * *

Saturday came smoothly... 

Out of all the residents of Capsule Corporation that were going to visit Dende and Mr. Popo, only Leena and Gohan and Goten and Trunks and Goku were excited (five outta seven's... 'Only'? Well...), because Vegeta was in his usual mood, and Bulma, strangely, was very stressed out, due to a few problems concerning something the CC produced and wasn't doing very well.

But, in spite of that, it was going to be a wonderful day out.

Or not, but at least the excited ones hoped it'd be so...

When they arrived, the only two residents of the temple hugged some of them - the excited bunch - plus the stressed, though slightly less than when they left, Bulma. Vegeta, for obvious reasons, was left alone, after all... Dende and Mr. Popo liked being living beings...

They started an usual brunch/lunch (...), with lots and lots of all kinds of food, which the males appreciated a lot, as usual. For the girls, there was the usual casual and interesting conversation with Dende, pleasant and kind and polite as usual. But, because of her troubles at CC, Bulma didn't participate much on the conversations with the green Kami, and Leena was the one that mainly kept the Kami entertained.

"Leena" - Dende said at a certain moment, when the two were all alone, maybe an hour after lunch was completely over - at around 2 o'clock -, sitting by the edge of the floating temple. The girl looked at him with innocent and bright eyes.

"Yes?"

"You... You do realize he's much older, right?" - Leena blushed madly, eyes widening, mind instantly understanding her friend's words. He looked at her straight in the eyes - "Leena?"

"Yeah... I... I know Kevin's..."

"Seven years, Leena..."

"I know"

"Do you... Love him...?"

"What? I don't... I mean... We've only just... Dende..."

"I see..."

They remained silent for some time, staring down at the world, though only Dende could see what was going on down there. Leena only wanted to look at somewhere other than her friend's disapproving eyes.

"But you do love him already" - Dende said suddenly, in a sad tone of voice.

"What...?"

"You do, Leena... And I'm Kami - sama... I know all"

"Well, that may be, Dende, but... I... I don't know... I can't... Can't love him already... We haven't even had a date or anything like that, and we... I mean, we know nothing about each other... And you should know something about the person you love, right?"

"Haven't you ever heard of 'love at first sight', Leena?"

"Of course I have, but..."

"Couldn't it be the case...?"

"I don't really think so... Maybe, but... I don't think so"

"Well, I think you do love him. I'm almost completely sure, actually, but anyway..."

"Oh, and what about nii - chan and Marianne?"

"Hum... Trying to change the subject, huh? Okay, that's fine. But I DID see them... Quite the heat between the two..."

"Huh?"

"They are this close from... Doing it"

"Oh..." - Leena suddenly blushed, embarrassed - "Really...?" - she couldn't help but ask, such a curious cat she was.

"Oh, yeah. I'm up here, with nothing else to do but let the world have its occasional and quite common natural disasters and watch my friends. Bulma and the others are boring, but you and Gohan, especially since you started at your new school, are great to watch. Though, of course, I promise from this moment, that I will never watch any of you doing it. Ever"

"Dende!" - Leena exclaimed, very embarrassed and blushed.

"What? I said I wouldn't watch that!"

"Ah!"

"What, Me (he's Kami, so he can't say 'Kami', 'cause that would sound weirder)?! You ARE gonna do it sometime, and maybe with Shato Kevin"

"Ah, ah, AH!" - she covered her ears with her hands - "Stop it!"

"What's the problem with me saying...?"

"Kami - sama has a very dirty mind!"

"I do not! If I had, I'd watch you..."

"Stop saying things like that!"

Dende laughed softly, messing the girl's hair.

"You're so cute, Leena" - he said kindly, now stroking her hair. She looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Well, you are" - he sighed - >Not that it matters, now, anyway... She's in love with Shato Kevin, anyhow...>

"I really do... Like Shato - sensei"

"I know..."

"But... He's my teacher, anyhow, and... I just can't..."

"Maybe... He'll give up being a teacher. Your teacher..."

"No! He can't do that for me!"

"Maybe... He's in love as well"

Leena said nothing, and just smiled, happy.

* * *

The visit ended after dinner, when all Saiyan boys had already been satisfied. They all said their good byes, Dende winking at Leena, who returned him with a soft smile, and patted Gohan on the back after they parted their quick hug, saying he still wanted to be the best man. The Saiyan boy flush hard and whacked his friend on the head, but the Earth Kami only laughed of his friend's embarrassment. 

They got home a little after ten, and went all to sleep.

Sunday was going to be a pretty long day for both Gohan and Leena, as they wouldn't be able to see the ones they were in love with, and had nothing to do...

But they were wrong.

* * *

Leena woke up early in the morning, as she liked to do on weekends, and went straight to the kitchen to eat something and go out, as she also always did on weekends. 

She had always loved walking around the city very early, seeing so few people walking around, most looking tired and half - sleeping, and the ones who liked to wake up early just to jog or anything like it.

Usually, she took the right way when it was time to choose a path, but this day, for some reason she didn't quite understand, she took the left one, though she knew she had no idea what was on that path.

But she didn't turn back, and kept walking.

She looked all around herself, the cars, the trees, the houses, everything, noting every detail, so she could go this path again some other day, and not worry about going the wrong way.

She walked and walked, only looking at her surroundings, not noticing a single presence around her, and not even that a long time had passed, and it was now noon, and quite a number of people was out that day, many boys looking at her, as she was dressed in tight black skirt and white blouse.

A hand touched her shoulder, and Leena widened her eyes, and turned back, staring into deep dark green eyes.

Kevin's eyes...

Leena flushed hard.

"S-Sensei!" - she exclaimed.

"Hey, miss Son" - he said softly, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. She turned redder, and smiled softly at him.

"I... I thought you lived in... Satan City..." - she said shyly.

"Well, I actually do, miss Son, but it's a beautiful Sunday, and I just thought I should go out for a walk... It's very nice, isn't it?" - without giving it much thought, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She widened her eyes at his action, not quite understanding why he was doing so.

He pulled back, finally realizing what he had done, and turned a dark shade of red.

"Kami, what am I doing...?" - he murmured under his breath, embarrassed - "Shouldn't have done that... Or... The other times too, I... Ah, it doesn't matter anymore. Care to join me, miss Son?" - he took her hand and kissed it. She smiled brightly, and nodded happily.

Awkwardly holding hands, the two walked around the city, not really caring if anyone saw them together, as he was her teacher at a high school in Satan City, not the West City. So they were safe.

After some time silent, Kevin started up an idle conversation with the girl, thinking she liked books, which she did, and they started commenting on books they had liked, loved, hated, loathed, adored to death. It was fun to just talk, and get to know each other a little better, rather than just... Kiss.

They got to an ice cream parlor, and Kevin told Leena it was a very good place, and that they made the best ice cream there, so they entered.

They sat on a table far from the windows, and made their orders.

"So, miss Son, tell me about... Your family"

"I have Gohan, my twin brother, and Goten, our younger brother, seven years younger, and then there's daddy, of course, and... Well, mommy died seven years ago, giving birth to Goten" - she said with a sad smile.

"I know how you must feel, miss Son. After all, I lost my parents very soon as well. Dad died not long ago, and mother actually died when I was only ten. Mario was about... Three years old"

"Oh"

"Yeah. And I have a sister, too. Younger, one year younger than Mario, actually. Or two... Well, she's turning seventeen soon, so... Yeah"

"What's her name?"

"Marinne"

"Pretty name" - Leena said, not connecting Kevin's sister's name with 'Surya Marinne'.

"Yeah. Her mom picked it for 'er"

"What?"

"We don't have the same mother. My mom... She wasn't the nicest person in the world, so right after Mario was born, she left him in dad's care and took off. We only heard of her again when she died. No big deal, really"

"Sorry, Kevin - sensei"

"It's okay, miss Son. Well, after she left us, dad met and married Marinne's mom, a very nice lady... The best mom we could've asked for. Dad chose right, for once. But then she died, when Marinne was about fourteen. And it was around the same time dad died too. Marinne never took their deaths pretty well"

"I would like to meet your sister, Kevin - sensei... If it's okay..." - Leena said softly. Kevin widened his eyes for a split second, then smiled.

"Why not, huh?" - he said in an adorable way, winking at the girl in front of him.

They kept on talking as they ate they delicious ice creams, laughing and Kevin keeping on joking with the girl, who merely smiled and laughed, truly amused.

They finished their ice creams a long time after they arrived, and soon left, holding hands once more.

Kevin kept on squeezing the girl's hand, and kissing it, and her, on the lips, on the cheek. And the girl simply smiled at him, not sure of what to do, or what was going to happen next.

They walked and walked, none quite aware of the time.

"It's lunch time!" - Leena exclaimed, suddenly looking at the time on her watch. She looked alarmed - "Oh... I always go back in time for lunch... They're gonna be mad..."

"Call 'em, miss Son. Explain... You'll be having lunch with your... I mean... With... Someone" - Kevin said as he flushed. Leena nodded, thinking too hard to notice his slip.

Leena got her phone and called, and thanked it was Bulma who answered, so she was able to give her some excuse and let the older woman tell everyone else about her absence during lunch, which wouldn't be all that noticed, as the males tended to eat and eat, but even so...

She hung up and turned to Kevin, smiling and waiting for her.

"Shall we go, miss Son?" - he said in a fake gentleman - like manner. She giggled and took the hand he had extended, and accepted the soft kiss he placed on her lips.

The soft kiss soon became a harder one, accordingly to Kevin's desires and Leena's will. They didn't care they were in the middle of the street, kissing, being teacher and student, and simply kissed.

Leena moaned against Kevin's lips, and the young teacher smiled softly against hers, and parted the kiss gently.

"Kevin - sensei, may I... Ask something?" - Leena said quietly.

"Of course, miss Son"

"What... What are..."

"Kevin!" - a woman's voice exclaimed, and the young man widened his eyes, as he saw a few people getting near Leena and himself. But he didn't let go of her hand.

"Mina... And Jay, Bourne, Brianna..." - Kevin said, sounding slightly wry. Leena looked at him, and then at the newcomers, that looked at her a bit surprised.

"K! With a girl! Now THAT'S a surprise, my friend!" - said one of the young men, with bright caramel eyes and black hair tied in a ponytail passed his shoulders.

"Well... She's... Eh..."- Kevin started to flush, though he didn't mean to. His friends laughed, and Leena was hiding slightly behind Kevin, so none of his friends could see her face very well.

"Hey, no need to be shy" - said one of the girls, not the one who called Kevin, softly. She had beautiful and long dark green hair and silver eyes. Leena gave her a weak smile, and looked at Kevin's flushed face, and smiled a little more. She came from behind her teacher, and his friends stared at her.

"As usual, Kev, nice taste" - said the other male of the foursome, with blond hair and strange red eyes. Kevin glared at him as he noticed his friend's glances at Leena.

"So... We were just going out to get something to eat, Kevin. Wanna join? Your... Girlfriend is included, of course" - said the first girl, Mina, it seemed. She had wavy dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

"I don't... What you think, mi... Leena?" - he stopped in time. It would NOT have been nice if he'd said 'miss Son'. Leena alone seemed to noticed, and she complied, smiling at him.

"It would be nice to have lunch with a lot of people, just like at home" - she said happily. Kevin smiled down at her.

"Then it's settled!" - said the one with the ponytail.

"So... Where are we going?" - Kevin asked his friends as they started to walk.

"This place called... 'Claig'" - Leena winced.

"What's wrong... Oh, fuck! Geez... Everyone, this's Son Leena, and these are... Bourne Boroi (the guy with the ponytail), Jay Naito, Brianna Karin (the nice girl, with green hair) and... Mina Miako" - Kevin said.

"Well, go on with what ya was saying, Kevin" - Mina said, rolling her eyes. Kevin rolled his eyes at her.

"It wasn't with ya, Mina. So, Leena, is something wrong? Ya kinda... Winced when Bourne said the name of the place we're going to"

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I only remembered a... Minor incident there... I went with my family, and... Well, daddy, nii - chan, Goten, Trunks and uncle Vegeta torn the place apart"

"What?"

"Bulma was so embarrassed... And so was I, of course. The damages cost SO much... Uncle Vegeta and nii - chan started fighting over the dessert as Trunks and Goten fought over the ice cream. And daddy ate just about anything the waiters brought. So very bad..." - Leena explained, exasperated.

"Man... That bad?" - Kevin asked, sweatdropping at the image.

"Yes... It was. Bulma was so mad at them... They weren't allowed to have any dessert for two weeks. They almost killed Bulma, for obvious reasons, and me, for not helping them smuggle chocolate for them"

"Interesting family. Should I check what I bring with me when I meet them?" - Kevin said absently. Leena giggled at the thought of Kevin meeting her family...

But then she remembered Kevin was her teacher, and that would NOT be a good thing to her family...

For the rest of the walk to the Claig, Leena remained quiet, Kevin not quite understanding why she was so quiet.

The restaurant was very beautiful and big, and Kevin was pretty impressed that his friends had chosen such a place to eat.

As they entered, Leena seemed wry about the place, eyeing each and every waiter and staff member just to see if any of them remembered her, which was quite possible, considering the day they had been there had been quite memorable.

Sighing in relieve as she noticed no one had recognized her, Leena turned to Kevin, who flushed slightly when she turned to him so suddenly, the young man having had watched her the entire time. She frowned slightly, not understanding him, but smiled nonetheless.

They sat at a very nice table around the middle of the restaurant, and were handed the menus.  
"Not gonna see what's good to eat, Leena?" - Kevin asked her quietly, brushing his hand against her cheek. She smiled softly at him.

"No need, Kevin. We came here not so long ago... Only a month or so, therefore... I don't think they would've changed the menu so drastically, do you?"

"Yeah... That would be kinda weird..."

When the waiter, a young man, came, they all ordered, and Leena and Kevin were left last.

"Lobster a Lady" (making it up, of course) - Kevin said - "And a white wine, please"

"And for you, miss?"

"Rice a Vramille, and lobster a Krai. And to drink... Melon juice with lots of ice" - the waiter thought for a few moments, looking Leena up and down.

"Forgive me, miss... But have you been here before?" - Leena gulped nervously.

"Once, yes..." - the waiter's eyes shone.

"With a rather large number of males"

"Eh... Yes?"

"And... Briefs Bulma, correct?"

"Yes... I'm sorry" - she said automatically. The waiter grinned.

"No offense to your family, miss, but thank Kami they didn't come this time. Though with the large amount of extra money given by Mrs. Briefs, we were able to even do some modifications in the restaurant, and it's quite better, wouldn't you agree, miss?"

"It's really much prettier"

"Well, too much idle chattering, huh, miss? Excuse me" - he left with a grin.

>It's sure hard not to like miss Son... Shit. Leena!> - Kevin thought, eyes narrowed in the slightest of ways.

"So, Leena" - Bourne started, in an adorable way - "How old are you, exactly?" - Kevin went red once again.

"I'm... Kevin, what's wrong?" - Leena was going to say her age, but Kevin leaned towards her, bringing his lips near her ear.

"Don't say your real age, miss Son. Say... You're like eighteen. At least, please" - he whispered.

"It's fine, Kevin" - she said smiling at him - "I'm nineteen years old, Bourne - kun"

"What? Picking up girls right outta high school, K, now?" - Jay said, laughing. Kevin turned redder than before.

"And you teach in a high school..." - Mina said, slowly, eyeing Leena up and down - "You're not... Well, I mean... You were never his student, were you?"

"No..." - Leena said in the most innocent way she managed.

"What do your parents think of this age difference, Leena?" - Bourne asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Now, everyone definitely had their eyes on Leena, especially, and Kevin.

"I... I only have my daddy, but... Well... I don't think he would mind very much. He... No one in my family knows... About... Kevin and..."

"We haven't been together for very long" - Kevin supplied, softly. Leena smiled happily at him.

"Oh... And how do you think they'll react? I mean... You've probably just finished high school, and Kev's old enough to be a teacher and all... Let's see... Six years of difference, right?"

"Yes... But that shouldn't really matter, should it?" - the girl said softly. Kevin eyed her with a smile that didn't want to leave his lips.

"Well... I suppose... If only you're in love...Or the sex is just that great" - Jay said nonchalantly, but Leena widened her eyes and flushed really hard. Kevin glared hard at his friend.

"Fuck you, Jay. We haven't... Done anything" - he was going to add 'yet', but thought if was better not to.

"Cute, Kevin" - Mina mused, with a hint of a glare in her eyes - "That shows how much you've changed... I guess" - Leena looked at her, then at Kevin, confused, not understanding a thing.

"You too, Mina. And shut the hell up. Not in the mood to hear this kinda..." - Leena pulled his sleeve a bit, in a childish way, and he stopped talking, and looked at her, brows furrowed - "What is it, Leena?"

"Eh... The food is coming" - she said, suddenly seeing the waiter bringing them their orders. He smiled kindly and politely at Leena, and left, still smiling. Kevin narrowed his eyes at his back, but said nothing.

"It that any good?" - Brianna asked Leena, eyeing the lobster wryly. Leena giggled.

"It's very good. Though... My family has a rather long tradition of loving any kind of food. As in ANY what so ever. Nii - chan and daddy... And uncle Vegeta... And Trunks, and Goten... And I suppose you could add Yamcha - kun to the list... And Kurilin - san... And Piccolo - sama... Dende... Hum... Strange... Never thought about it, but... Everyone I know eats pretty much anything. Well, except for Bulma, but that's a given" - she grinned - "Bulma is too much of a girl to like any kind of food like everyone else. Though Eighteen eats anything too..."

"Strange name" - Bourne commented.

"Huh, which? Oh, right. 'Eighteen', huh? Well... She isn't all that normal anyhow... She's pretty nice, don't get me wrong, but... As the rest, she also has some family issues... Her brother wasn't all that nice. But he disappeared, so it's all good on Earth" - she looked up for a moment, and smiled, and Dende smiled back, though she couldn't see it, he knew so, but he also knew she knew (??) he would be watching, and would smile back at her.

They ate chatting for almost an hour, when Leena's phone rang. They stopped talking for a moment, the girl flushing in embarrassment, and taking it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Leena, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" - Gohan's voice rang quite loudly. The girl winced at her brother's both concerned and slightly angry voice.

"I'm still having lunch, nii - chan"

"WHO are you having lunch with, anyway? Dende said you liked someone... ARE YOU WITH A GUY? I WANNA MEET HIM!" - his voice was loud enough for others to hear, and Leena flushed harder.

"Nii - chan... Please, not right now..."

"Don't be long, then. I don't wanna have to go get you. WITH Vegeta"

"No, no, no, no! Not uncle Vegeta! Not good, nii - chan...! No bringing uncle Vegeta... And no coming to get me either. I am the daughter of Son Goku and Chi - Chi, and I can take care of myself better than most. Including you"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nii - chan. And don't you DARE try to figure out where I am. I don't even wanna hear it, okay? Do so, and I'll be VERY angry at you, nii - chan, and you know I'm not very good to see when I'm truly angry. Besides... I MAY be with a 'guy', as you said, but you have a girlfriend too! Surya Marinne! So don't annoy me, GOHAN"

"Leena...! Don't be mad at me...! And how do you know about Marinne?! Did Dende tell you?! I'm gonna kick his holy ass! Leena...!" - Gohan whined.

"Nii - chan, stop whining, and... I don't know... It's Sunday... Go out on a date with your girlfriend, while I..."

"While you're out with some guy we don't know, and that might hurt ya"

"He would never...!"

"No! Don't wanna hear it! Just come back home after lunch, please, Leena"

"Fine, nii - chan. Meany!"

"Am not! Vegeta finished eating just now, and he's kinda starting to wonder where his favorite lil' girl in the world is, and I'm not sure he'll be very thrilled to hear you're with some guy we haven't met yet. And you know Vegeta, Leena. He's the one you should really worry about... Not me, really" - Leena bit her lip, hard, and it actually bled, but she felt nothing.

"I know... I... I haven't finished eating yet..."

"Where are you?"

"Eh... 'Claig'"

"WHAT?! They ALLOWED you to go inside?! NO WAY! I thought that... I mean, after the other time..."

"The money Bulma... Anyway..."

"Oh, right... Well... What would you prefer, Leena? That I go pick you up? I mean... Vegeta wouldn't... What? Eh... No one, really... A friend... From school... No, not Leena... She's my sister, not... Vegeta, get away! It's only a... NO!" - Leena winced at the phone.

"Leena... Get your ass back home. Now" - Vegeta growled on the other side of the phone. Leena winced once more, feeling the man's Ki high and powerful - and very upset and angry - even through the phone.

"But, uncle Vegeta...!"

"GET YOUR ASS OUTTA WHEREVER THE FUCK YOU ARE AND COME BACK HOME! IF YOU'RE WITH SOME GUY I DON'T KNOW, AND DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT, THEN I'M FUCKING KILLING 'IM AND GROUNDING YOU! WHAT IS IT, DAMN WOMAN? GET THE FUCK AWAY, I'M...!"

"Shut up, Vegeta. Thanks, Goku. Leena, dear, no need to come back home just yet, 'kay? Vegeta's being the jerk and jealous and weirdo of always. Enjoy your date"

"It's not...!"

"Well, if it isn't, then come back home"

"Well..."

"It is! So cute, Leena! VEGETA! Geez... Well, just make sure you're back before three, 'kay? Don't want your father and Vegeta to wrack the whole damn place, you know. Gohan, help Goku out. Trunks, don't hurt your father too much. Goten, watch it. Well, dear, have fun, and don't forget you'll have to introduce 'im to us SOMETIME. Bye"

"Bye..." - nervously, Leena put down the phone. Kevin looked at her, worriedly, as did Brianna and Bourne.

"What is it, Leena?" - Kevin asked her, gently. She looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Uncle Vegeta is going to kill you when he meets you" - she said, as if in shock - "And he will..."

"Eh..."

"He's going to kill you..." - she said, looking truly concerned. Kevin frowned at this.

"Eh... He won't, Leena, 'cause... Well, I'm not as weak as I seem..."

"And uncle Vegeta isn't as strong as he looks. He's much stronger..."

"Well..."

"I need to go home. Now" - she got up, and threw a couple of random bills on the table. The others widened their eyes slightly - "Excuse me..." - she whispered, still a bit in shock. Kevin followed her as she walked towards the exit.

"Miss Son" - he whispered, holding her by the arm. She looked at him, and smiled softly.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Don't worry. He won't do a thing to me. I'll take 'im down, promise. Not very willing to let ya go just yet, miss Son"

"Sensei...?"

He smirked, but then quit it and smiled slightly nervous. He leaned and kissed her softly. He soon backed away, flushing.

"Well, have a safe trip back home, miss Son. And... I'll see you soon, my darling" - he took her hand and kissed it. The girl widened her eyes slightly, flushed, and giggled softly, kissing him on the lips in a soft and loving way. He smiled and laughed as well.

"Bye, neh, Kevin - sensei"

"Bye, miss Son" - he let go of her hand and she left.

Kevin watched as she went away, so beautiful he thought she was, so innocent and perfect.

"Shit" - he mumbled.

* * *

As Leena ran with all her might - which meant she took less than a minute too get to the CC -, she thought to herself: 'What if they dislike sensei? Or disapprove of him because we're student and teacher?' 

Before stepping in the enormous yellow building, Leena took a deep breathe and then walked in.

Just to be greeted by a maniac - looking Vegeta, a tired - looking Bulma, a nonchalant and getting to bothered state Goku, oblivious and happy Trunks and Goten and quite upset and annoyed Gohan. Leena sighed, and smiled nervously at them.

"Hi..." - she said quietly. Vegeta turned to her almost turning Super Saiyan.

"Where were you? Who were you with? Why were you with someone other than us? Did he touch you? Where, how, WHY? What's his name? Where does he live? Is he another weakling? How much energy must I use to FRY HIS B-"

"Vegeta! SHUT THE HELL UP!" - Bulma screamed, making sure they all heard her - though it was kinda impossible not to.

"Woman..." - he growled

"Shut up! Leena, did you have fun, dear?"

"Eh... Yeah. Yes. Oh, and the 'Claig' is so much prettier now! You should go see it, Bulma"

"Well, I just might. Alone or with you, of course, because these boys... Oh, Dende..."

"Yeah..." - Vegeta was still fuming.

"Leena..." - Gohan tried to start, but he didn't know what to say next. His sister smiled awkwardly at him.

"Sorry, nii - chan, for yelling at you over the phone..." - she said quietly.

"It's alright... Hey..." - his face flushed and he moved closer to her, speaking in her ear, so even the Saiyans' great hearing could get what he asked her - "How DID you know about... Marinne?" - he said. She looked at him and giggled.

"I saw you two" - she replied, now smirking lightly. He flushed harder, and seemed embarrassed.

"I see..." - he said quietly.

"She's very pretty, nii - chan. You're very lucky"

"Yeah, she's..." - he stopped talking, flushing even harder, and, a bit ashamed, went back to his room to rest and clear his head. Trunks and Goten seemed too bored to wait the fight that was doomed to happed between Bulma, Vegeta and Leena, and left with Goku to spar or simply play.

"Leena, I'm still waiting for answers here" - Vegeta growled.

"Uncle Vegeta, I..."

"Well... I would also like to know who is this mysterious boyfriend of yours, Leena..." - Bulma said lightly.

"Hum... Eh... Well, he's... Special..."

"In what sense, dear?"

"He's... He's very good to me... He treats me... Like... I don't... I don't know... But he's very sweet, kind... Nice... I..."

"Do NOT say you love him" - Vegeta asked, flushing slightly, a bit out of anger, a bit out of embarrassment. Bulma snorted.

"I... I won't, uncle Vegeta... Promise" - but her small smile remembering how Kevin had called her 'MY darling' and kissed her hand, made Vegeta wry about this 'something' of hers, and Bulma thought Leena was either very good at choosing men, or simply too stupid, and easy to fool.

"Well, when are we gonna meet your love, Leena?" - Bulma asked excitedly. Leena suddenly seemed nervous.

"Hum... I don't... I don't think it would be such a good idea for you to meet him..." - she mumbled.

"Why not?" - Vegeta said, angry.

"Because... Because I don't think you'll... Approve of him..."

"Why's that, dear?"

"He... He's not... Well, he's... Older" - >For one>

"Oh. Well, Vegeta's older too, dear. And dad's... Well, he WAS older than mom. And Goku too, with Chi - Chi..."

"Well, you're not... Mad?"

"No, of course not! So what he's a lil' older? That's good! But, eh... Just how much older is he?"

"Eh... Well... Seven years older..."

"Oh... That's... Quite a number of... Years of difference..."

"He's seven years older?! He's a pedophile!" - Vegeta cried. The two women looked at him curiously, in spite of his outburst.

"How do you know that word?" - Bulma asked him, now eyeing him strangely.

"TV"

"Oh. And so what? Seven years ain't THAT much"

"Of course it is!"

"No, it's not so much. Well, dear, I'm sure you must be tired, so... Well, go to your room or somethin'... I'll talk to Vegeta, 'kay?"

"Okay..." - she was going to say something to try to ease the atmosphere between Vegeta and herself, but was unable to, as she sensed his anger, so she simply ran up to her room.

As soon as she closed the door, Leena sighed and threw herself on the bed, grabbing the pillow and burying her face on it. Her face was all red.

"Kevin - sensei... Am I your girlfriend...?" - she whispered.

* * *

AH!!! PRAISE THE GODS OF ALL TIMES!! ME FINISH STORY!! (MISTAKE INTENDED) 

I took my time, I admit. I had basically ALL of this ready for A REALLY long time, but didn't know how to end it, so I just it be. But I got tired of waiting for the angel of inspiration to come to me, so I just ended it quickly with the last two paragraphs (pathetic, I know). But it's finished, edited (??), posted, and that's all that I care about. At least until I start get annoyed by the next chapter, still REALLY at the beginning...

* * *

Quickly: 

little sakura:

Ah, I thank you for your kind words (I don't understand the concept of "Mary Sue" all that well, even though I seem an expert on creating them...), and I give this chapter to you, my sole reviewer. But, what to expect when I update in such a SLOW way? It's all my fault, I know, I know... Well, I don't usually give up (completely, anyway) on ANY of my stories... Even if this means not writing a SINGLE word for years (it's happened in other stories, trust me), but once this one in particular is posted on a website, I just happen to think I owe something to reviewers and readers (which I don't see much of, much okay), so... I continue it. Even if it doesn't look like it, I believe.  
Oh, and congrats on being reviewer number 10!!

* * *

Nothing much important to report, except that I have no fucking idea, clue, whatever, when the next chapter's going to be posted. But faith is necessary, always, so please, wait and hope and pray.

* * *

About the contents of this chapter (almost forgetting): 

Kevin and Leena:

Cute. And no, I don't give a crap that they're teacher-student, and they have seven years of difference.

Gohan and Marinne:

They're SO adorable together!! And, I'm pretty sure it's COMPLETELY obvious that the girl, even if kinda hesitant, is oh so fucking into Gohan, right? Cute!!

Gohan, Marinne and Videl:

Videl... What to say except she's the jealous third - party? Well, I'm one hell of a love triangles (and squares and whatever) lover, so of course this story had to have one as well!!

Vegeta:

So cute!! Like a jealous father!! Goku sure isn't one (he doesn't do much in this story, I know...), so someone had to be! And who's best for the job than Vegeta, almighty Prince of the Saiyans?

* * *

That's it for now, folks!!

* * *


End file.
